Equestria Saviors
by The Crossover Guardian
Summary: It all started out well in Equestria, ponies running around happy and birds singing. Life couldn't have been better until the sky started turning rainbow colored and everypony passing out. They awoke themselves to find their bodies changed over a few hours. Who could've caused such a change and why are there mysterious looking ponies walking around? (Anthro Version)
1. Chapter One: A whole new look

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship of Magic, but I do own the Oc's that are to appear in this story.

**Author Note: **This story will include Anthro and other mature content. It will also include something like a Dimension story; it's where every world is connected by dimension gates or portal. I actually had this idea in my head for a while now so I thought I'd put it up to see how it's liked by readers.

**Inspired by:** ss2sonic's artwork.

**6/19/13: **I have changed the name on the bottom only… I think.

* * *

Everyone in Ponyville was slowly relaxing in some way or another after the whole Nightmare Moon incident. Applejack was bucking apples from trees with her big brother, Big Macintosh. Rarity was designing more dresses that would look good on any pony. Rainbow Dash was shirking her duties once again by taking a nap on a nearby cloud. Fluttershy was near Sugercube Corner buying vegetables for herself and for her animals. Pinkie Pie was in Sugercube Corner's kitchen baking sweets for customers and was hoping around after tasting some. Twilight Sparkle was in her house reading through some books as Spike was taking care of the house work until something most unusual happened.

The sky starting turning rainbow colors all over Equestria and the birds started flying in different directions squawking in fear. Every pony in Equestria looked at the sky in fear, but over Ponyville the sky started forming a tunnel in the sky and a flash of light and a giant clap of thunder exploded making everyone cower in fear.

Everyone in Equestria passed out for a period of time before one by one, everypony woke up to a most horrific surprise: everypony turned to some sort of half human hybrid. Everypony still had their pony appearance but now they can stand on two hoofs, they had hands with fingers instead of an extra pair of hoofs; female's grew two somethings on their chests while the male's important tool grew between their legs, and everypony was naked.

The males had to cover their stallionhoods with their hands and ran blind because the females were screaming from being naked for the first time in their new forms.

Twilight was deeply surprised to find herself in her new appearance that she dropped her books. She had a medium C-cup, her cutie mark was still near her flank but was located on her thigh, her coat remained light purple, and her purple with pink line hair now reached to her back. She turned to Spike to find him looking up at her with his scales turning red. Twilight looked down to see herself completely naked and let out scream while Spike fainted with a bloody nose gushing out.

Twilight covered herself as she thought, _"What is happening to Equestria!"_

Applejack woke up to find herself and her brother naked so they both ran into the house with Big Mac covering his eyes and stallionhood. Applejack had a large C-cup breast, her cutie mark was on her thigh as well, her coat remained orange color, her blonde hair reached just below her shoulders, the only thing she had on her was her hat. Big Mac was still taller than her with her head reaching to his chin, but now his muscles seemed bigger and wider.

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes due to all the screaming from other ponies and instantly took notice to herself. Letting out a scared eep, she tried to use her hair and tail to cover her mare parts; she had a large D-cup breast, her hair reached to her flank, her cutie mark moved to her thigh, and her coat remained yellow, and her wings covered her back in some parts. She was so embarrassed and scared that she ran to Sugarcube Corner and leapt through the doors and landing in front of Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie was at first confused with her body being different and all, but she shrugged it off seeing that the cupcakes were burning. She was then surprised to see everypony was the same as her and was surprised even more when Fluttershy landed on her floor.

Pinkie Pie had a small C-cup breast but they were perky to her, her cutie mark moved as well but were still near her flank, she still had her pink coat, and still had her poofy hair which made her happy.

As Pinkie Pie checked on Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash woke up to the other ponies screaming and running. She looked at herself for the first time and was so shocked that she fell off her cloud and started plummeting to the ground. She quickly flapped her wings and floated to the ground while looking at everypony running in panic. She looked at herself in a puddle and saw her hair reached below her shoulders and down her middle back, cyan colored coat, she had two small C-cup breasts, and her wings covered most of her back.

She quickly took flight towards Twilight's house knowing that she had some sort of answers.

Rarity woke up to find herself on her room's floor, shaking the feeling of dizziness from her head looked at her room mirror and saw that she changed. She had a small D-cup and her hair reached to her lower back. Seeing that she was naked and feeling embarrassed for once, she decided to grab some cloths and try to whip something up real quick.

Twilight grabbed her blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her to make a cloak to cover herself. She then went back downstairs but something caught her eye, she noticed that her house seemed to be larger than usual. She remembered how high the ceiling was and she would have banged her heat against the ceiling. To prove her point, she looked at the bookcases and saw two extra shelves.

She quickly used her magic to bring books to her to find out what has happened to everypony. She kept throwing around books that she didn't notice Spike was starting to change as well. His body started to shoot out steam as his limbs started stretching and his muscles expanding. Twilight reading through multiple books noticed the steam coming from behind her and turned around to see a fully grown adult shape Spike looking confused.

When he turned his head to what she was staring at, he found that he had changed as well.

He got up and started running back and forth screaming, "What happened to me!? What happened to you!? Is this tree getting bigger? What's going on!?" He stopped to look at the room for the third question but resumed to run around afterwards.

Twilight stopped him with her magic and levitating him in the air but let him go almost instantly, "Oof! I think I'm cutting you off of ice cream for a LONG while. You're starting to get heavier." Spike looked distraught that he can't have ice cream anymore but Twilight continued, "As to how you grew so quickly… I don't know."

"I've started to look through all my books, but nothing like this has ever happened in Equestria history." Twilight sighed as she dropped another book to the ground.

Spike sat there thinking and looking at himself with a mirror as he was not used to be so tall when he was so short to begin with. He suddenly launched forward when he burped out a giant green fire ball and destroying the mirror and anything left were charred remains. A scroll with a gold seal fell to the ground; Twilight went to pick it up with her magic but stopped when she looked at her new hands and carefully bent down and picked the scroll up.

Inside the scroll read,

**Dear Twilight Sparkle,**

**I'm sure by now that you'll have noticed that everypony is now different in appearance. The reason for this unusual occurrence is still unknown, but Princess Luna and I are currently looking through all the books in Canterlot. While I'm not sure if this is some sort of illness, magic, or… if somepony has caused this somehow. I know you're probably wondering what my thoughts are right now, but I must make haste with this letter. But if somepony is behind this, here's how to find them: look for the ponies who aren't reacting like their supposed to.**

**From Princess Celestia**

Twilight looked at the letter with slight confusion, look for somepony who isn't acting like they're supposed to. She shook her head and tried to slowly walk towards the door and beckoning for Spike to follow her when a rainbow haired half pony slammed the door open and squashed twilight with it.

Rainbow Dash looked around yelling out, "Hey Twilight! Where the heck are you?" She started flying everywhere looking for Twilight, "This isn't the time to be playing around at a time like this!"

One by one the other Mane Six showed up mostly covering themselves with bed sheets, with the exception of Rarity who used some clothing material to make herself a plain white dress with blue diamonds near the bottom and Rainbow Dash who went to Twilight's house directly. Everypony started shouting for Twilight except Pinkie Pie who opened the door from the wall and found Twilight spread out on the wall, "Twilight? Why are you against the wall like that?"

"Oh, no reason." Twilight growled as she pulled herself off the wall and looked at her friends seeing that they too have been affected by whatever is happening.

Spike turned to see everypony had also changed but one look at Rarity made him pass out with hearts in his eyes. Everypony looked at Spike but decided to let him sleep while they figure the situation out.

"I see that you've noticed everyponies new appearance an-" before she could continue Rainbow Dash got in her face and yelled, "Yeah, of course we've noticed! Who wouldn't notice when 'these' appear on your chest!" To prove her point, Rainbow Dash grabbed her breast and gave them a quick squeeze.

"I know that these new forms are a bit confusing, but we need to keep calm about this and try to figure out how any of this happened." Twilight said blushing as she looked at Rainbow Dash then back to her chest being hidden under her makeshift robe.

Twilight then proceeded to tell her friends what Celestia had written to her and Pinkie Pie started bouncing up and down asked her, "So we find the pony or ponies responsible for this by their reaction? Where do we start?"

"I say we try the town square. There we can see everypony running in panic in every direction." Twilight said picking up one of her spell books just in case.

Everyone ran outside and made their way past panicking ponies screaming and reached the town square with their mayor, Mare Mayor, trying to calm down the citizens but they were so scared that they didn't hear anything she tried to say.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy took to the skies while the other four surrounded the town hall and Twilight reminded them once again, "Remember, Celestia told us to look for a pony or ponies that isn't reacting like the others!"

They looked everywhere but everyone was still running around in a panic that it was hard to compare one pony from another. Twilight looked everywhere franticly hoping to find something but was starting to lose hope; as she was about to call off the search. From the corner of her eye, she saw a human dark blue pony fully clothed with a hood on and he was walking to the entrance of Ponyville.

"I've found him!" Twilight yelled out getting the attention of her friends.

Applejack ran to her and asked looking where Twilight was looking, "Where?" Twilight pointed towards the entrance, "Over there. The one who's leaving town."

"I won't let him get away!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed.

She was about to zoom to the unknown pony but Applejack grabbed her tail and held her back, "Now hold on Rainbow Dash! We don't know what we're up against. Ah think we should follow him and see what we're up against."

Rainbow Dash looked like she wanted to argue but took a look around at the other ponies still panicking and gave in.

The Mane Six took off running after the unknown human pony who walked out of Ponyville carefree and was grinning. They quietly hid in bushes, clouds and behind trees following the pony as he led them to a clearing where another tan colored pony standing there with a golden pocket watch.

The new pony looked up from his watched and snapped it closed and said, "You're late Oliver."

The now named dark blue pony scratched behind his head and stuck out his tongue, "Yeah yeah, get off my back Steward! I was just watching everyone running around like idiots."

The Mane Six watched as the new ponies talk and hope to find out the answers for what has happened to everyone.

* * *

**Author Note:** I hoped everypony enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review on your way out.


	2. Chapter Two: Dimensional Brothers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship of Magic or anything else you, the readers, recognize, but I do own the Oc's in this story.

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! I would like to say first that I'm sorry if this chapter seems to be going too fast but all will be revealed in time. Anyway this chapter may have an unbeatable character feel but that will be explained in the next chapter. I also see this story as an anime when I'm typing this chapter and that makes me want to read manga. Is that weird? I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and be sure to leave a review at the end of the chapter.

**Inspired by:** ss2sonic's artwork.

**6/19/13:** Names has been changed in the chapter as well as some mistakes.

* * *

The Mane Six watched from the bushes as they spied on the two new unknown ponies. Twilight getting better looks saw what kind of ponies they were, "I think the tan colored pony is an Earth Pony and the other is for some unknown reasons an Alicorn."

Her friends looked to see that Twilight was right and the grinning Oliver was standing in front of the tan pony named Steward. They listened to their conversation to get more information out of them.

The dark blue human pony named Oliver had black colored hair and it was slicked back with a few bangs remaining into a small ponytail. He had blue colored eyes and a scar over his left eye. He wore a grey unzipped jacket with the hood down, a black T-shirt with a brown belt around his chest diagonally with little bullets, he also had a little brown pack around his waist and he had dark blue cargo shorts that reached his ankles. He had several weapon looking objects on him but they couldn't tell what they were.

The tan colored human pony named Steward had brown colored hair and had short unkempt hair. He had a red muscle shirt and had white arm warmers that acted like a glove as well, black jeans with many pockets and a white belt with a crown symbol on the buckle and the only weapon he had was a knight sword with gold edges and blue guard.

Oliver started doing stretches as he talked, "So this final thirteenth demon is supposed to show up here? Why would it appear in a rundown world?"

"I'm not sure but this'll be our only chance to destroy it. But besides that, what did you do THIS time!?" Steward yelled with an anger tick mark on his forehead.

Oliver put his hands up in defense and asked, "What do you mean?" Steward pointed back towards Ponyville gesturing to the screaming and mess everypony was making, "I mean, what did you do to cause that!"

"Why is it when something weird happens, you blame me at the first chance?" Oliver asked crossing his arms.

Steward reached something from his pocket and pulled out a large rolled up scroll, "Shall we see your other mistakes or things that were your fault?" He let the scroll drop as he held the top corners and the rolled up part started rolling away because the list was so big.

Oliver picked up the middle part of the scroll and started muttering to himself, "Ok, I'll admit to that one… that one was for provoking that monster… oh come on this one was an accident! You can't really be blaming me for creating an outbreak of a disease in that one world!"

"You caused the Black Plague to run in Europe that took out half of their population and then ran away to another world hoping to escape from being caught. So I call bullshit on it being an accident!" Steward said getting closer to Oliver who looked away sweating bullets. Steward wasn't done interrogating and continued, "Back to the matter at hand. This is your fault so either fess up or face the wrath of my fist!" To prove his point he held up his fist that started to glow.

Oliver looked away but gave in, "When we were coming into this world… I accidently touched the dimension rings that are outside the dimension portal and I think some of my human DNA became part of the dimension resulting everyone who enters this world or is part of, to become a half human and half horse thing."

Steward's face became red as he reached for Oliver's neck and started strangling him, "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch anything without my permission!"

While the two argued, the Mane Six started talking among themselves, "So did they really cause all this because I don't think they're smart enough." Rainbow Dash said watching Oliver get choked out.

"Didn't you hear that blue pony? He said something about a ring and actually admitted to causing this!" Twilight said watching Oliver try to punch Steward in vain.

Rarity looking at their clothes said impressed, "Are they even from here, darling? Their clothes look well put together and I was only able to put this together because it's a dress."

"Look, they're calmin' down now!" Applejack whispered loudly as the two separated from each other with Oliver on the ground twitching and Steward standing over him.

"Now that you've learned your lesson. Please keep quiet about other worlds. Remember little brother; no one from other dimensions must know that we can travel to other dimensions or worlds." Steward said looking very serious at Oliver.

Rainbow Dash couldn't take it anymore from eavesdropping after learning what Steward said she got up and yelled out, "You two are from another dimension!?"

Steward and Oliver looked towards the bushes in shock that someone was listening to everything they said. Oliver looked towards Steward annoyed who was sweating and held his head down to cover his eyes as he said, "Now look what you've done little brother. You let six girls learn about us." Oliver jumped at Steward with a flying kick and knocked him down to the ground, "Don't pull that bullshit on me Steward! You're the one who actually said it out loud, you idiot!" He then proceeded to kick him while he was down and causing a dust cloud to kick up in the air.

The other girls came out as Applejack scolded Rainbow Dash, "Consarnit Rainbow! Why couldn't you had waited until we'd come up with a plan first?" Rainbow crossed her arms as she looked at the brothers, "We can't waste time coming up with a plan when all of Equestria is in chaos right now! We need to take action and take these two out now!"

Oliver let Steward get back up who looked a mess with bruises, "How long until the thirteenth demon is supposed to show?" He threw his jacket in the air catching the Mane Six's attention but when it came back down and him catching it; they saw that Steward was already completely healed as he took out his pocket watch.

Twilight being the most surprised demanded, "How did he do that!?" But her question went unanswered as Steward looked at his watch and said, "We have time to kill until it shows up."

Oliver putting on his jacket grinned excitingly and started to pop every bone in his body; he finally made his neck pop loudly and said with his eyes closed, "Since I have time to kill… I guess I can take care of you girls first." He then opened his eyes and they turned very cold and murderous which made every girl flinch.

Everyone got into a fighting stance except for Fluttershy who hid behind her friends and Pinkie Pie who looked happy and was waving at Oliver.

Twilight got out her spell book and held it in the air with magic; she tried to study Oliver and asked cautiously, "What do you mean by 'take care of us'?"

Oliver scratched his head and sighed and explained, "You see, apparently there's some rule for dimension travelers, like me and my older brother here, which no one must know about our abilities to go between dimensions. The penalty for breaking this rule is harsh but we have to silence you and your friends." The girls gasped and started to back away but stayed their grounds.

"What if we promise not to tell anypony?" Rarity asked slightly shaking.

"Won't work. This rule is absolute and must be followed and will be after I deal with you myself." Oliver said taking out some stuff and throwing them at Steward's feet.

Steward stood there with his arms crossed listening to what Oliver had to say about the rule, but after he had finished talking Steward looked at Oliver with a blank look. Oliver flexed his fingers still trying to warm up until he noticed Steward's gaze and stared back; they stared at each other for minute before Oliver sighed and glared at the Mane Six, "You six were just saved by a push over hero!"

"What do you mean by that mister?" Applejack asked with her hands clenched into a fist.

Pointing to his brother, Oliver grumbled but explained, "You see; this guy is the goody-goody type of guy and he wants me to spare your lives," everypony looked relieved to hear that, "but that won't stop me from having my fun with you girls." The Mane Six got back into their fighting positions as they glared at Oliver.

"Why are you even here in the first place?" Rainbow Dash yelled as she charged head first into the battle going for a punch with her wing speed. Oliver looked like he had a blank look before moving his head at the last second and punched up at Rainbow Dash's stomach. She coughed up spit and got sent up into the air but was able to catch herself in the air.

Oliver turned his sleeves inside out and answered in a bored tone, "Because I'm sick of hearing Steward lying to my face all the time. After we kill this last demon then everything will be fine and back to normal." Steward sighed heavily and without everyone noticing; his eyes became bloodshot before returning back to normal. He calmly said out loud, "Face it little brother. My time is coming soon and I want to make sure that you'll be ok after I'm gone."

Everyone was shocked that one of the unknown human ponies was dying already. Oliver still looked bored and now started walking towards the other girls and said with determination, "After I deal with these little spies and we both take down the last demon; everything will go back to the way things used to be! I will make sure he lives, even if it kills me!"

He suddenly vanished without a trace making Twilight and her friends look all around them. Rainbow looked from the sky as she looked at the ground hoping to get payback for the punch she got. She gasped and called out, "Fluttershy behind you!"

Everypony flinched and turned around with Fluttershy being the exception and found Oliver standing right behind their friend who froze from fear. Fluttershy started shaking with fear and started to slowly turn around and meeting Oliver eye to eye. He inched his head closer to hers and she started to tear up from being terrified with Oliver's eyes. Fluttershy felt a cold chill run down her spine when he was nose to nose with her and quietly said, "Boo."

Not being able to take anymore fear; Fluttershy fell to the ground sideways past out. Her friends called out to her and surrounded her with concern and Applejack tried to kick Oliver but he dodged and agilely cartwheeled and back flipped away from her. He started laughing and pointing at Fluttershy's unconscious state and was only able get out, "Are. You. Kidding. Me? All I did was say 'boo' and she passes out? This is comedy cold!"

Applejack stomped her hoof feet and demanded, "What has this innocent mare ever done to you to deserve this kind of treatment?" Oliver took a thinking pose and actually thought about it and said with a shrug, "Nothing. I don't need a reason to treat my enemies kindly or badly; as long as someone is my opponent I'll do whatever I want!"

He then breathed in a large amount of air and his chest looked like it expanded but he bit into his thumb joint and blew and it sounded like he was blowing into a balloon. Everyone was shocked to see his whole arm became very big like a legendary giant.

Oliver held his fist in the air as he said, **"Gear Third **and** Bone Balloon!"** He had a look of pure rage as he swung down his fist and the girls except Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy closed their eyes waiting for the end. But it never came; Rarity opened her eyes slowly and gasped to what she saw. Steward was in front of them with one hand holding the fist and he wiggled his other hand finger at Oliver and started to scold him, "Don't you think you're going overboard using this technique on powerless girls?"

Steward looked down but looked back up at Oliver and glared at him and making him shiver with fear. Oliver quickly blew out air and his arm shrank back to normal; he then stuttered an apology, "S-s-sorry about that brother. I p-promise not to use strong techniques anymore."

Everyone was shocked to see the same person who was about to end them now backing down to his older brother. As he walked away Applejack spoke up smiling, "Thanks fer the save partner." Steward stopped and looked at the girls for a second before grinning, "It's no problem. I just hope you forgetting about my little brother won't hurt too much."

Applejack jumped and turned to see Oliver still standing at the same spot but was looking somewhere else; she followed his gaze and saw Steward back to where he was looking out into the distance. Oliver had a bead of sweat come down before turning back to the others, "Now that he's out of MY fight, let's continue where we left off."

As soon as he finished, Rainbow Dash came swooping down with her foot out planning on catching Oliver off guard. Only the opposite happened; Oliver side stepped and Rainbow could have sworn that he watched her pass him every last second.

She pulled back up into the air and watched her opponent from a distance and started taunting him, "Ha! Can't do anything while I'm up here and you're down there huh?"

Oliver looked at his back and gave his wings a nice flap and he got off the ground for a second before landing. He then placed his left hand onto his pack and unzipped it slowly and started digging around his bag. The only thing that caught Pinkie's eye was that he looked like he was putting whole arm in the bag and started laughing, "Wowie! How are you able to do that with your bag and arm? Is this bag magical?"

Oliver looked expecting Pinkie to be where her friends were but was silently surprised to see that she had appeared out of nowhere looking at his bag. She tried to reach in the bag but Oliver pulled away and jumped back to put some distance between the two. Pinkie started hopping towards him with a smile while Oliver tried to study Pinkie Pie but ended up getting confused every second he stared at her.

"Hey Bro, **Scan** isn't really working right now." Oliver said looking at Steward with a worried look.

Steward just gave him a sideways glance and looked back to wherever he was looking at.

Sighing with frustration, Oliver looked back to Pinkie to find her directly in front of him smiling, "So is your bag magical?" Oliver jumped back and resumed his fighting position, "Don't you know I'm trying to hurt you and your friends?"

Pinkie Pie frowned at the question, "But why? We haven't done anything to you. *Gasp* I know, I can throw you an apology party to say sorry for eavesdropping on you and your brother!"

Everyone stood completely still reacting differently; Twilight and her friends face palmed for Pinkie's personality, Steward hid his face with his bangs and sniggered knowing Oliver's reactions, Pinkie was blissfully unaware that the atmosphere was getting heavier. Oliver started hunching at first but started getting back up with his fists clenched and when he looked up; he was grinding his teeth in anger.

Oliver held up one hand and to everyone, but Steward and Pinkie Pie, surprise it started growing claws and he took a swipe at Pinkie Pie and yelling out in rage, "Don't fucking mock me!"

Oliver was about to take another swipe until he noticed that he didn't hit Pinkie at all… but he did shred Pinkie's curtain cloak leaving her completely naked. His face went through many shades of red until smoke started coming out of his ears and he turned away in complete embarrassment, "I am so sorry I did that! Please put something else on before we continue!"

Pinkie Pie just looked down on herself with a confused look and back to Oliver who was shielding his eyes and asked, "Why? We were naked before you turned us like this." After saying that, Pinkie got closer to Oliver who started backing away and caught a glimpse of Steward sniggering.

Oliver stomped his foot on the ground and a piece of earth jumped into the air, he skillfully jumped and spin kicked the piece of earth right into Steward's head. The rock impacted against the older brother's head that he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Oliver ran to Steward hoping to get away from Pinkie Pie and jumped on top of Steward and started shaking him, "You bastard! You knew that would happen didn't you! Son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!"

Everyone watched as the brothers got into another argument and starting to threaten each other with fists again. Twilight got her friends except Pinkie Pie who was hopping around the brothers laughing up a storm, "I've come up with a plan! Seeing that they have powers that I can't comprehend; I say we get them to turn on each other and hopefully they can knock each other out."

"That's a mighty good plan and all Twi, but how are we gonna make two brothers go against one another?" Applejack said turning to the brothers with Steward holding his little brother by the neck and Oliver kicking his older brother in the stomach trying to make him let go.

"I think that'll be easy considering that the youngest brother has a bad temper like a bull." Rainbow said as she watched Steward shake Oliver around until he stopped moving with swirly eyes.

"I say we try it. Oh excuse me strangers." Rarity called out to the brother's and they immediately stopped and looked directly at her making her flinch and hide.

"Hey oli guy or whatever your name is. I heard your brother thinks you're pathetic and weak!"

"I heard the younger brother say horrible things about the older brother behind his back!"

The brothers looked at Rainbow Dash and Applejack for moment and then at each other and started laughing out loud. The girls were confused on why they were laughing until Oliver was put back on the ground and he walked back to the fight, "Steward and I may get into fights all the time, but we will never betray one another or truly hate each other."

Oliver started taking deep breathes and looked at Pinkie Pie in the eyes, "Sorry about that interruption. As long as I don't look anywhere else but your face then I should be fine."

"Oh it's ok. I just thought your fight with your brother was kind of funny." Pinkie said giggling.

Without so much as another word, Oliver charged at Pinkie and started throwing punches. But to his confusion he kept missing as she dodged every punch he threw. Pinkie just went on smiling the day away as Oliver tried to land a hit anywhere now. Oliver threw one side kick and she jumped away landing on her hoofs, he tried to think of something but came up with one conclusion, "Somehow you're able to predict any move I make before I make it. I'm right aren't I?"

"Yep! I can sense things with my super Pinkie sense!" Pinkie Pie actually said while smiling and hopping up and down.

Oliver blushed and looked away from Pinkie from her jumping and continued, "But did you know that I can move faster than you?" He vanished from everyone's eyes and before Pinkie Pie can sense; she was punched hard and got sent flying into a nearby large rock and slamming against it causing it to crack.

As Pinkie's body slid down to the ground, Oliver was seen standing there with his fist out while grinning. He stood up rubbing his fist and said, "It's a shame you can't keep going. I was starting to enjoy this fight."

He was about to walk to the other girls but heard weak laughter; he turned to see Pinkie still somewhat conscious as she weakly said, "Sorry cutie… but my body won't listen to me right now… but maybe we can play another time." After that she past right out with her head hitting the ground softly.

The little brother looked at Pinkie's body and back at his new opponents, "You're so weird Pinkie. Now who was I going to take out before she interfered? Oh yeah!"

He resumed looking through his bag as Rainbow Dash charged at Oliver hoping to get revenge for her friends, "No one knocks out my friends and gets away with it!" She tried to punch him but he side stepped still looking in his bag. She tried to chase after him with her fists and hoofs but kept missing their marks and Oliver hasn't even bothered to face her as he was still looking in his bag.

"Ah ha! Finally found it!" Oliver shouted happily taking out an ordinary slingshot.

Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot while Steward glanced towards Oliver as he took out three pellet like objects, "You think you can be save in the sky but let me tell you, if you don't surrender by the third shot. Then you're going to be in a lot of pain very soon."

Rainbow Dash smirked as she flapped her wings to make her airborne and started controlling the skies, "Hah! You'll never be able to hit me with that tiny thing! As for surrendering to you? Never!"

Oliver openly sighed as he loaded the first pellet, "As you wish… take this! **Certain Kill: Pebble Star!**"

He fired the slingshot and a tiny pebble shot through the air and hitting Rainbow in the stomach, but seeing as it had no power in it she just continued to fly.

Rainbow Dash started laughing in the air and pointed at Oliver, "Hahahahaha! That's the best you got? Now I'm not worried about the next two shots… not that I was worried in the first place."

Oliver took the next pellet and loaded it aiming at Rainbow Dash, "Try to at least dodge this shot." After saying that, he added a fierce glare and aimed at her.

Rainbow had a feeling of terror and started flying all over the sky making her look like a blur. Her friends started cheering for her thinking that she's got Oliver beat. The only problem was that he just smirked and closed his eyes and opened them again for the color of his eye to disappear leaving clear eyes.

To everyone Rainbow Dash looked nothing but a blur, but for Oliver and Steward she was moving at a very slow pace that they could keep their eyes on her. He aimed carefully and said, "**Certain Kill: Lead Star!**"

He shot his second pellet and everyone stood still as Rainbow Dash stopped zooming the sky and hovered in place. Rainbow Dash let a cry of pain as she held her side and a tiny metal pellet fell from the sky and landed near Rarity. She picked it up and examined it closer, "A tiny… metal… ball?"

Rainbow Dash still in the air was in pain from having a metal ball hitting her in the side; she lifted her arms away from her side and saw that it left a tiny purple bruise.

Picking through his bag, Oliver pulled out the last pellet and was yellow colored one, he held it up to the cyan colored Pegasus and said, "One. Last. Chance to give up."

Instead of answering Rainbow Dash swooped down to Oliver and tried to hit him once but he had his eyes closed and kept dodging every attack she threw. Deciding to end this quickly, Oliver took one quick step back and threw his arms in the air creating a huge gust of wind to pick up his opponent into the sky.

Rainbow screamed as she was lifted in the air but was able to regain control of the sky when the wind stopped and she looked down to see Oliver loading the next pellet.

He aimed the slingshot at Rainbow and she decided to fly with all her might hoping to escape from the pellet. But Oliver watched her fly and his eyes turned clear and he smirked, "I warned ya! **Certain Kill: Explosive Star!**"

The pellet was released into the sky and it went directly at Rainbow Dash as her pupils shrunk with terror and the next second went black. Rainbow Dash disappeared in the small explosion and her friends, whoever was still awake, watched in horror as Rainbow started falling from the sky.

Twilight used her magic to catch Rainbow Dash and gently set her down on the ground. Oliver was laughing up a storm as he watched his opponents faces when he attacked their friend with explosive, putting away his slingshot he asked, "So which one of you three is next?" his answer was a hoof in his face which he barely had time to dodge for, so he had to use some effort and dodged the kick to see his next foe is Applejack.

"Ah won't let ya harm anymore more of mah friends, you monster!" Applejack said charging very fast surprising Oliver.

Oliver didn't think that there was anyone who can be faster than a normal person in any dimension. But seeing Applejack proved him wrong. She rushed at him leaping at him with her foot out and Oliver didn't have time to dodge so he held his arms up in an x-formation. But everyone could hear the impact of her foot hit Oliver's arms and he was being pushed back even with his feet firmly on the ground. He pushed Applejack away in the air making her land roughly on the ground.

Oliver was shaking his red stinging arms trying to relief some pain while muttering in pain, "What the hell does she do all day? Lift ten ton weights all day?"

Applejack got back up and yelled her battle cry as she charged the pony who hurt her friends and didn't even feel sorry for any of it. Oliver looked from his arms long enough to dodge by jumping back but Applejack didn't let up and continued until Oliver tripped over a rock. Oliver fell onto his back and realized on how bad the situation was for him.

Applejack took the chance and stood over him and started stomping her foot on Oliver. He could feel every blunt force of the kicks pounding into his arms as he tried to defending himself. Applejack put all her force into one kick and dropped it hard on Oliver leaving a bolder shape crater.

Oliver's guard broke and her kick landed right on his chest making him cough out blood. He grabbed her leg and pushed it off of him and jumped out of the crater holding his chest. The remaining Mane Six still conscious let out cheers for Applejack as she stepped out of the same crater.

She charged towards her opponent and went for the same spot but he leaned back and jumped around her kick and countered with his own kick to her head. Applejack stumbled trying to get the headache to leave her head. But as she did that, Oliver took this as a chance to end the fight before he ended up with a collapsed chest.

"I gotta give credit to the idiot who made this move!" He shouted as he ran towards the country talking girl.

Applejack saw him coming and round kicked at him but it turned out to be an afterimage and her kicked just phased through it. Before she knew it, OLiver blurred behind her and was struck with an elbow blow.

Her feet lifted off the ground and a blue dome shot out with tiny black orbs with Japanese letters in them.

"I hope you enjoyed this fight but this ends now. **Certain Kill: Black Star Big Wave**!" Oliver then punched Applejack in her back and releasing his soul energy through her upon impact.

She was sent flying until she whammed right into a tree causing it to crack. Twilight and Rarity could only look in shock as their friend slid down the tree and hung her head down unconscious. Oliver stood up running through hand signs and placed both hands on his chest as they glow with green chakra.

As he healed himself, he smiled and muttered, "Thank goodness for the **Mystical Palm Technique**."

Oliver then stood up feeling completely better due to his advanced skills in the medical field. Turning to the last two ponies, he smiled mockingly, "I'm willing to bet that she was the last fighter of your little group. So now I'm just left the support fighters."

He turned away bored and started walking away from them talking loud enough for them to hear, "Just gather up your friends and leave. We have some important business to deal with and we don't have time to deal with-" but he didn't get to finish as a rock was thrown to his head and broke into pieces.

The clouds above them slowly started gathering and turning grey. They then slowly started raining over Equestria and over the battlefield.

Oliver stood there with an indifferent expression on his face and he turned to see Rarity floating a rock in front of her. She had a look of complete fear on what she has done but didn't regret any of it.

He slowly started turning around with fluent motions started bringing up a ring of mud up from the ground. Rarity looked at the mud in horror, she was wearing a complete white dress and he could even control the mud!?

"I'm only going to say this once," Oliver spoke slowly, "you are going to give up this pointless fight or I'm going to cover you and your white dress with mud."

Rarity looked around at her unconscious friends and looked back at Oliver to see an evil aura around him. She couldn't take it anymore and her horn glowed around her head and she passed out on the grass.

Twilight looked at her friend to make sure she was alright but saw the dimension traveler spin around with the mud following his movements and he shot a torrent of mud. She had to teleport herself out of the way but Rarity was covered in mud. Twilight looked in shock as her friend got dirty even though she wasn't awake.

Oliver was hoping to at least get a chuckle out of breaking his promise. But for some odd reason as he forced his laugh out, his action left a horrible aftertaste in his mouth.

Twilight looked at Oliver as his laugh slowly died into an awkward cough and yelled, "How can you just break your promise like that! She gave up like you wanted, so there was no need to do that!"

He merely turned away answering with a calm tone, "I wanted to see if I can get a laugh but even I must say, that ended in poor taste."

She looked at him in disbelief when Steward called out, "That's as close as an apology you're going to get little girl."

He then turned his gaze onto his little brother and said, "Also hurry up with your playing, the demon is almost here."

Oliver looked at Twilight with an amused smirk, "Looks like you and your friends did provide us with a time killer. But now I must end this fight and get you away from the area."

He sent out a dark magic ball towards his opponent in hopes of knocking her out but she made her horn glow and threw up a magic barrier. The dark ball exploded outside the barrier without leaving a scratch.

Twilight smirked to know her shield held up but when Oliver started laughing, she started getting nervous, "You can use magic like your friend? That little baby magic is so cute!"

"Baby magic!?" she cried out insulted that somepony would call her magic a baby, "I've been taught by the princess of this land and you call my magic baby magic?"

"That's right! I bet you can't even do this! **Thundera**!" Three lightning strikes came down on Twilight and making her flinch under the sudden impact.

She was shocked to see little cracks in her shield above her and fused more magic into her barrier fixing the problem.

Oliver started stroking his chin wondering how to get past the shield until he snapped his finger and a tiny fire ball formed at the tip of his finger. Twilight watched in worry as the fireball started growing in size where it went from being a tiny ball to a palm shaped orb to being the size of a small boulder.

He then fired his large fire ball and it came right for Twilight as she tried pumping more magic into her barrier. The fireball impacted into the barrier and a large explosion covered the barrier and burning the surrounding area.

When the fire and smoke died down, the smoke revealed Oliver holding Rarity and Fluttershy around their waists with a sweat drop on his forehead, "I really hope that **Firega** didn't just kill an innocent girl… pony thing."

The smoke in the center finally cleared out to reveal Twilight's barrier slowly breaking like glass and her body away from the barrier with slight burns. She tried to get up but the pain from the impact and fire was too much.

Twilight's vision was blurry at best but she was still able to make out Oliver's outline as he carried her friends with an unknown force. Their bodies were suspended in the air but they followed the enemy as he walked towards her. He stopped when his stood in front of Twilight's vision and gently set down her friends beside her.

She looked up questioning his motive but he calmly said, "You girls put up a great fight but this is where fun and games end." As he said that, the clouds above them started getting darker until the sky turned black.

Steward's pocket watch dinged thirteen times as the clouds started forming a tunnel. Twilight tried to get back up to assist in the situation but Oliver placed his hand on top of her head and smiled.

"Thanks for the attempt to help but this can only be handled by me and my brother. But here is a thank you prize," he started poking around his bag and pulled out a small container and placed by her head, "this holds healing ointment that can heal wounds, burns, broken bones, and even dandruff!"

"Hurry it up; he's right on top of us!" Steward yelled to his little brother and drawing his sword.

Oliver smiled sadly when he ran his hand through Twilight's hair as she tried to get up, "That's pretty cool, you trying to get up to help us even though I just beat up your friends. But that must end and I must go save my brother."

He stood up and walked to his brother's side and used a look to knock Twilight out with an unknown force. She felt a chill run down her spine and sleepiness started taking over her eyes.

Before she closed them, she saw a giant outline of unknown horror and the two brothers raising their weapons and charging head first into battle.

**(Unknown Hours Later)**

Twilight didn't wake up at any time after she was knocked out but at times she thought she felt the ground move but it didn't disturb her slumber. What did disturb her was somepony shaking her shoulders shouting for her to wake up.

"Wake up Twilight! Please wake up!" the voice called out to her.

Slowly opening her eyes, Twilight's unknown caller was her teacher, Princess Celestia, who was shaking her.

She tried to sit up but her teacher placed a hand over her chest and said, "Don't strain yourself, slowly bring yourself up."

Twilight followed her teacher's advice and what she saw in front of her could only be described as: war. The outskirts of Ponyville were completely destroyed and littered with craters and the ground were burnt into a coal color. She had seen pictures of war aftermaths and this could be the worst she had seen.

Princess Celestia was still looking Twilight over to make sure she was fine and she spotted Princess Luna looking over her friends who were also awake.

Princess Celestia had large D-cup breasts, her white with a pink tinge coat still shiny as ever, her blue, green, and pink hair flowing down her back. Her hair and tail was flowing as if there was wind when there wasn't. She wore a white with yellow trimmings royal gown that was made for her during the whole mess with their bodies changing.

Her sister, Princess Luna, had small C-cup breasts, her coat was slightly less than darker blue, her light blue hair going down to her shoulders. Unlike her sister however, her hair and tail didn't flow like the wind and stayed still. She wore the same style of royal gown as her sister but the colors were dark blue and silver trimmed.

They had also seen the conditions of the battlefield and each had a different expression. Pinkie Pie could only look at the field with sadness and her hair straightened out to prove her sadness. Rarity was trying to get the mud out of her hair and dress but it proved pointless now. Rainbow Dash had a look of disbelief from what she saw and banged her fist on the ground from frustration. Fluttershy looked at the land with sadness and prayed that any animal out there wasn't harmed.

Celestia looked at the land with a mournful look but turned back to her student, "What happened here?"

Before Twilight could get a word out, a bright light was illuminating from the biggest crater out in the distance and a tiny cry could be heard if they listened hard enough.

"That must be where the two dimension brothers are!" Twilight yelled out thinking the odd light must be coming from one of them.

"Gather around me and my sister." Celestia ordered.

Twilight's friends while hurt, still dragged themselves to the princesses. Both sisters concentrated their magic to their horns and transported all of them towards the light.

In a flash of magic, they reappeared closer to the center of the giant crater and what they saw was sad.

Oliver was kneeling down to his brother holding onto his hand while Steward looked worse than hurt. He was bleeding and heavily hurt but he had a smile on his face as his body glowed.

Steward's body started vanishing within the light and rainbow particles started rising up to the sky. With his final words, he smiled contently to his little brother, "You be a good brother now, you hear? Goodbye Oliver, I love you."

With that his body vanished in one go and the rainbow particles shot out spreading on the ground around Oliver. He looked hurt everywhere on his body but he just stared at the spot where his brother's body had been. He slowly had a look of complete hurt and sadness as tears started forming around his eyes. But he didn't cry but he didn't stay conscious either; his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he looked to the sky with his mouth hanging open.

Before any of the human ponies could go see if he was alright, he vanished with dark blur and a second figure stopped in the middle. He quickly gathered up any items lying around and vanished like a blur. Twilight and her friends were about to question what happened when Celestia turned around yelling, "Where are you taking him?"

Everypony turned around to see two cloaked figures standing on a slab of earth sticking into the ground. One holding the weapons that was scattered on the ground and the other was holding Oliver over his shoulder.

The second cloaked figure grabbed Oliver from his shoulder and held him up for everypony to see, "This here is the man that saved this world and the man who died tonight will always be in his heart."

The princesses and the Main Six stared at the unconscious form of Oliver who wasn't even moving anymore.

The first cloaked figure turned his back to them and said calmly, "We are taking this man somewhere to heal him ourselves. Don't worry about the land, we'll fix it later."

And with that, the two figures blurred out of their sight and everypony could only stare at the damages around them and the spot where Oliver was kneeling.

* * *

**List of Reference (I own nothing listed here.)**

**Gear Third/Bone Balloon/Certain Kill: Pebble Star, Lead Star, and Explosive Star/One Piece:** The pebble star is actually just a made up move I thought of using Usopp's move name starter.

**Scan/Firega/Final Fantasy Series:** This was my favorite ability to use on Final Fantasy X on every new monster I faced.

**Certain Kill: Black Star Big Wave/Soul Eater:** I know it may seem a bit much to use since it's so powerful but that was the only powerful physical attack I could think of at the time.

**Mystical Palm Technique/Naruto:** This actually tells something about Xavier in his role in the future chapters.

**Thundra/Kingdom Hearts:** I just like Magic from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy.

**Author Note:** I hoped Everypony enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me a review, good and bad will be accepted.


	3. Chapter Three: Ponyville Aftermath pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does. I only own the Oc's in this story.

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! This chapter is mostly an explanation chapter (That's what I call it.) that mostly go into details about dimensions and a little bit of history about Xavier. I'm also introducing two new characters to the story. Sorry if this isn't the most exciting story yet, unless you liked the second chapter. But after I get done with a few more chapters then I can start typing the fun stuff I have in my head. Enjoy the chapter and leave a review at the end!

**Inspired by:** ss2sonic's artwork.

**6/19/13: **Names has been changed.

* * *

It had turned out when Princess Celestia asked the residents of Ponyville what they saw, they had passed out by an unknown force. Even the princesses admitted being knocked out before they could come sooner.

Twilight and her friends had to guess that it was either Oliver or Steward who had caused ponies to be knocked out. The citizens of Ponyville looked in horror and sadness that the outskirts of their town was destroyed and doubt they would be getting visitors anytime soon.

But a miracle happened the next morning; the outskirts for miles and miles were fixed in one night. Celestia's thoughts were that the two mysterious cloaked ponies might have something to do with it. They remembered their words and wondered about Oliver and if he was doing ok.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack wanted a rematch against him, Rarity wanted to say some unlady-like words to him, Fluttershy was just worried for his well-being, Pinkie Pie wanted to throw him a hero party, but Twilight could only remember his words during the fight.

"_Aw, your baby magic is just so cute!"_

Twilight laid on her bed looking out the window and up to her horn. She made her magic glow around her horn and wondering out loud, "What were those spells he used against me? My magic couldn't be considered babyish to him… could it?"

To tell the truth, Twilight couldn't get Oliver out of her head ever since he was taken. She wanted to see more of his magic and what he considers non-babyish level.

She stood up and looked in the mirror, she wore a light blue tank top with blue jeans hugging her figure. It took Rarity some pain staking days but she was able to make clothes for all of Ponyville.

She sighed and looked out to the outskirts of Ponyville hoping that wherever Oliver was that he was doing alright.

Twilight then turned back to the door and heard banging on the door. She hurriedly ran and opened the door to see Pinkie Pie breathing hard like she had been running.

Pinkie's clothes consisted of a Pink shirt that showed her stomach and blue shorts that ended in mid-thigh.

"Pinkie! Why are you banging on my door like that?" Twilight asked slightly mad that her friend banging on the door.

Her pink puffy haired friend was trying to catch her breath but was able to get out, "*huff* Check *Deep Breath* your *huff* window!" After that she fell to the ground tuckered out from running everywhere to her friends.

Twilight sighed at her friend's antics but couldn't leave her on the floor so she floated Pinkie onto her bed. She then turned to her window and saw something entirely different than a few minutes ago.

A large mansion like house could be seen out in the distance like it had been there for a while. Her heart started beating as she quickly grabbed her spell book and ran out the door.

As she ran out of her house with Spike calling out to her, Twilight thought in her head, _"Why is he showing up now of all times?"_

**(Unknown Mansion)**

Oliver was seen lying on a queen size bed with a heart rate machine that beeped every few second. He started sweating and looked in pain and the heart rate machine started picking up speed. It kept going faster and faster until the machine couldn't take it anymore and blew a fuse.

The room remind silent as Oliver picked himself up from the bed and looked around with a blank tired look. He looked around to see his older brother's knight sword he called; the hero sword. Steward always had the sword ever since they started on their journey.

Picking up the sword, Oliver carefully tied around his back and got up out of his bed. He looked around to see he was in the recovery room in the mansion of his.

The mansion actually belonged to him and his brother so they would never be without a home to return to. But the mansion was very special and still holds many secrets known only to him and his brother… and only two other people could've summoned it.

He also took note on the clothes that had been put on him; he wore a blue and white stripped pattern yukata with a black T-shirt under it. He also wore a red pajama bottom with no shoes on.

Oliver walked out of the room and left then right to see an endless hallway to his left and noises coming from his kitchen. He walked towards the sound and threw open the door to only have an omelet smack into his face.

The noise in the room stopped immediately in the room and the omelet slowly slid down his face until it hit the ground.

His eyebrow started twitching as he closed his eyes to calm down, "I see that you two made yourself at home once again. So how have you two been, Xavier and Loki!"

Two ponies could be seen in his kitchen each doing something different. Xavier was eating a donut and reading the newspaper from reads 'Eden City News' and Loki had the pinkest and girlish apron tied around his waist.

Xavier had a short long black curly hair that almost covered his forehead, a black colored coat, his wings seemed bat like then feathered, and a slightly scrawny but muscular built. The clothes he wore were a black T-shirt brand that had a skull with a helmet on, a black studded belt, and black jeans that seemed worn out with time.

Loki had wild and messy red hair, a grass green coat, his horn round tipped so it wasn't sharp, and a normal build but he was taller than the both of them. He wore an orange vest with a white T-shirt under it, he wore pajama pants instead of real pants and an ear piercing that looked like a question mark only on his left ear.

"Well look who's finally back from the dead, I didn't think you were going to make it." Xavier looked above his newspaper to see Oliver still looking annoyed from being hit in the face with food.

Loki smiled with his eye twitching slightly, "I'm so glad you're alive! At least we were able to save someone."

Almost after he said that, Oliver sat down frowning, "So why exactly is the dimension house doing in this world? Last time I remembered was this house being somewhere else."

The house they were in does belongs to the brothers but Xavier and Loki are special friends to them. Xavier was found sitting the fetal position almost insane from the constant loneliness throughout the dimensions and Steward offered him to join them. Loki was met later on jumping around like a pinball already out of his mind but he was able to control his insanity. He tagged along no matter how much Oliver yelled at him.

They had actually saved a lot of money from their travels to other dimension that they were able to buy the mansion and actually have a place they could call home. The mansion itself has a special ability to move wherever the owners wanted it to move. Being a dimension traveler did have its charm when going to other worlds.

Those were the days for Oliver; he was so lost in memory lane that he didn't notice an omelet being set in front of him.

"You're going to eat or just sit there like a moron?"

Oliver snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see his food placed in front of him and stared at it. He grabbed a fork and took a bite out of it taking his time chewing and savoring the flavor. After he swallowed, he gave Loki a look that meant he did something wrong, "You made this **Chicken Tiger Omelet**, didn't you."

If there was one thing about Oliver, it was that to never use his kitchen without his permission or he's going to throw a fit.

"You were still asleep and we were getting hungry. So I thought I would use what little skill I had to make something." Loki explained with his hands up ready to block anytime.

Xavier wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all but he was looking at the sword on Oliver's back and decided now was any better time to tell him.

"Oliver, Steward didn't make it after the fight." The feeling in the room became very heavy and Loki turned to his friend.

"Xavier! This isn't the time for that kind of talk!" Loki yelled not wanting to discuss the subject now, "He's still needs to heal fully and then we can carefully and easily talk to him about it."

Xavier slammed his hand on the table glaring at Loki, "He's not a damn child anymore Loki! He's been with us every step of the way fighting and almost dying after each travel! He should've already been prepared for something like this to happen!"

Loki was about to continue arguing when Oliver said something that broke their hearts, "Oh yeah! So where is that big idiot? Shouldn't he already be here for breakfast?"

Both friends looked towards Oliver who took the newspaper off the table, "Oh look at this, says here that the King of Gods have allowed dimension travelers to start buying specific worlds as their own."

Xavier couldn't believe he was already in this sad state while Loki looked ready to cry his heart out.

Oliver finally put down the newspaper and got up, "Well if you need me, I'm going to the living room. If you guys see Steward, tell him I want to see him."

He turned to leave but Xavier chased after him calling out, "Wait, we aren't done talking about this!" but once again, Oliver didn't seemed to have heard him as he just continued to walk to another room.

The living room of their mansion was huge; it had a royal red carpet as the floor and very soft at the touch. It had a grand fireplace calmly lit when Oliver entered the room. It had a table near the fireplace with a comfy chair and set of couches on both sides. In the far side of one room had a complete bar counter with many different kinds of alcohol from other worlds. The other side of the room had a big screen television with two chairs and two bean bag chairs in front of it.

Xavier chased his little friend into the room to find him already at the bar. He could see Oliver's hands shaking as he poured himself a drink.

"You can't just run from this conversation! We're going to have this talk and you're going to listen every word of it." Xavier ordered with the serious of tones he could make.

Oliver quickly downed the drink and began pouring himself another and his shaking was getting worse. The younger brother would give anything to not have this conversation and live happily in his own world where his brother is still alive. He could basically hear his brother always calling out to him during their travels.

Xavier turned his friend around making him face towards him, "We're should all be aware the dangers of traveling to other worlds, that includes dying! Your brother paid the ultimate price to assure there wasn't going to be anymore danger for all dimensions. You shouldn't be feeling sadness he died but feel proud he's saved you!"

After he had said that, Oliver dropped the glass bottle onto the floor making it shatter. Xavier looked down at the mess and looked back up to see he had messed up. The younger brother's eyes lost all shine it ever had and became cold and lifeless.

He couldn't even do anything when Oliver walked past him and out the living room. He just stood there regretting yelling at a person who's in mourning.

Walking back into the kitchen, Xavier saw Loki sitting at the table with his head onto of his arms. He quietly sat down next to him staring out the window, "I've really fucked up big time."

"If Steward was still alive, he'd be beating our asses around for actually making his brother cry." Loki said staring down at the tables' surface.

Xavier took out a smoke and lit it with his black zippo lighter. He took a drag before letting out a sigh with smoke coming out of his mouth, "I can't believe I just yelled at my best friend's little brother and now I think I've just made things worse!"

Steward and Xavier were the best of friends when they met. They would always push each other to their full potential and be each other's rival when it came to fighting. He was taking the death of his friend hard as well, but he thought he should be strong for the sibling of the group.

Loki was staring at the table remembering all the times he'd ever bothered Steward when he was studying and would get a major beatdown afterwards. But they were still friends in the end of the day sharing and laughing along the way.

They sighed knowing they have failed their friend, but before they could come up with new plan, the doorbell rang with the sound of a loud soothing bell ranging through the whole mansion.

Loki looked up wondering if he was hearing things in his head again but Xavier also stood up. He looked towards his friend asking, "Are we expecting anyone?"

Xavier shrugged his shoulders but went to go get the door. The doorbell rang once again and he yelled, "Yeah yeah, I'm fucking coming!"

He opened the door to find himself face to face with the whole citizens of Ponyville all on their front yard. The citizens were able to hear or see the mansion and told others getting them to follow each other to the unknown mansion. They stared at each other not saying a word for different reasons.

Not liking the silence, Xavier figured he should say something, "Sup'?"

They all jumped back and gasped in fear like he tore someponies head off or something. He looked around and muttered while taking a drag of his smoke, "Tough crowd tough crowd."

Princess Celestia had landed on her chariot and the citizens made way for her towards the front door. Twilight and her friends had also gathered on the lawn and followed after their princess.

When she got to the door she smiled kindly, "My name is Princess Celestia and co-ruler of this land called, Equestria. I would be ever so grateful if you know how this house got here?"

"I summoned it here." Xavier said casually shocking most human ponies.

Celestia looked surprised at first but went back to smiling, "Are you the owner of this mansion?"

Taking another drag from his smoke, he told them with smoke coming out of his mouth, "Yes and no, the owner of this house just lets me live here while I do some traveling."

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, but who is the owner of this mansion?"

"The same guy who's brother just died recently." Everypony gasped and felt sorry for the poor soul.

Celestia felt sorry for the pony, but had an idea on who owned the house, "He's name wouldn't happen to be Oliver now would it?"

Xavier didn't answer but he did give her the thumbs up to show her she was right. Celestia thought about it and said towards him, "You're one of the cloaked figures who took Oliver from the battlefield. Aren't you."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes but the creepy smile he gave told them plenty. Fluttershy stood up and floated closer to Xander worryingly asking, "Is Oliver doing ok? Oh, He must be devastated for his brothers' untimely end."

Xavier didn't show it on his face, but he remembers when he tried to help his best friends' brother that he just made things worse. He tried for his voice to not change when he said, "Actually he's taking the whole death thing pretty hard. He won't even listen to me and my other friend anymore."

Celestia frowned and stepped forward, "Would it be alright if I come in and talk to him myself?"

With that, Xavier's last ash from his smoke fell and step in the middle of the door way, "Sorry, no can do. Can't have risking you girls wondering in this house. But I will see if he is available to talk, if he says no then that's the end of that."

Suddenly it felt like the ponies were looking at a monster that would be able to kill and eat them if they opposed him.

An unknown hand reached out and placed it on Xavier's shoulder, "That's enough Xavier. I'm here." The voice belonging to Oliver said lowly.

He looked behind him to see both Loki and Oliver, who looked like he had been crying recently but he was still dressed the same but the obi in the yukata was taken off. Oliver looked to the citizens of Ponyville with narrowed eyes before turning to Princess Celestia.

"What do you want?" He rudely asked crossing his arms over his chest.

She was taken back but resumed smiling, "I would first like to give my most sincerest apology on what happened to you-" before she could show how sympathetic she was, Oliver cut her off looking away, "Yeah, I get it! Now just tell me what do you want to talk about!"

Twilight and her friends looked ready to step up but a quick glare from Oliver made them remember how dangerous he was and how easily he defeated them. The princess cleared her throat to get his attention back on her and continued, "My student here, Twilight Sparkle, has informed me that you had something to do with our sudden change."

Oliver looked over at the magic user with slight annoyance but turned away when she didn't look away but stared at him with a look of confidence. He took a minute to think of what to say before answering, "Yes, on my way here to assist my brother. I accidently touched the dimensional ring that lies between the portal and the actual world and my DNA was transferred to this world. So to balance and correct the new DNA, the dimension has turned everyone here in this world into… this." He gestured to himself as an example.

Both Loki and Xavier had a look of disbelief on his confession, they thought their new forms was just because of the dimension but now see that it was their youngest friend's fault.

Princess Celestia was nodding to the information while the citizens were talking amongst themselves, "While I find this dimension topic fascinating, I must ask if there is a way you can turn us ponies back to normal."

The citizen's looked up in hope to returning to normal, but the three dimension travelers looks weren't assuring them anything. Loki and Xavier looked towards each other and looked towards the inside of the mansion to avoid any of the citizen's hopeful look. But Oliver didn't look sorry when he flat out told them.

"Sorry, but returning to normal is out of the question."

Everypony's expression dropped like a hammer and became shocked, even the princess looked surprise, "What do you mean impossible?"

"It's easy to put DNA in, but to take them out is another thing." Oliver started explaining, "I can't just go and take the DNA out, it would involve me literally trying to change the very forces of this dimension just to get it out. I'm sorry, but this is your new form now."

Twilight and her friends all had to support themselves with help but the looks in their faces were disappointment. While looking at everyone's faces, Oliver wanted to give a damn about feelings but he just wasn't in the mood. He turned to leave and asking with an annoyed tone, "Is that all? Because I got better things to do."

Celestia looked up towards Oliver and said, "Actually I would like to learn more about the word 'Dimension Travel', you and your friends can travel to other worlds can't you."

Oliver turned back while Loki and Xavier face palmed realizing that their friend as broken so much rules already that they weren't going to even stop him.

"The word Dimension Travel means literally traveling to other dimension but none of them are ever the same. Being a dimension traveler is either a blessing or a curse for some people." He looked to the sky continuing his explanation, "It's a blessing for people who had the smell of adventure or a want to find a better world to live in. But the price we had to pay was also great."

Celestia was afraid to ask but went with it, "What price did you have to make to become like this?"

Looking back to them, Oliver smiled slowly but it had a sad feel to it, "We gave up any right to be normal. We've stopped aging the moment we stepped through the dimension portal so we can never grow old. Our bodies were remade to hold unlimited amounts and new form of abilities. Heck, I'm surprised everyone who ever became a D.T. hasn't gone mad yet. No offense Loki." He turned to his friend who waved it off.

Rarity decided to step and said, "Does that mean you came from another dimension as well?"

Oliver grabbed a necklace from his yukata sleeve showing it was an id badge, "The world me and my brother came from was in constant war with each other that scientist like us were captured and forced to make weapons."

"You were a scientist!?" Twilight said out loud smiling.

He just gave her a deadpan look before continuing, "During one of our experiments with teleporting; we were using an unknown material that gave off high amounts of power. It worked out well until it started going crazy and sucking me and Steward In. After that, me and my brother accepted our new lives and started going from one world to the next training our butts off."

It was there that Oliver's brilliant mind realized something, "Wait a minute! Why the fuck am I telling you all this!?"

His uproar made every Ponyville citizen jump with fear and looked at him with frightened stares. Oliver turned away and was stomping his way back inside grumbling but something made him stop. He couldn't put his finger on it but the feel of the citizen's had him worried.

The princess turned to her ponies with a mild sad expression to tell them the bad news. But Oliver's voice called out, "Hey! Hold up a minute."

She turned around to see Oliver in a studying thinking position as he was close to her personal space. He continued humming as he walked around her as if he was looking for something important.

Oliver then pointed his finger up in the air and his finger nail turned into small empty needle that took his nail's place. He started walking towards the princess when two soldiers came flying down at rushing speed with spears out. But they were no match when Oliver looked up at them before his eyes turned serious and the two Pegasus guards fainted with foam coming from the mouth.

Celestia rushed to her guards while the Mane Six got ready for a fight they wouldn't win. He looked at them with a bored look and telling them, "While another round with you girls would be fun. I'm not in a forgiving mood and this time… my brother isn't here to save you." They started shivering in fear but Oliver paid no attention to them.

"Besides, I just need a blood sample to analyze for any problems." He said looking towards the princess who stood up after checking on the guards.

The kind look she had was now gone and she said with a business look, "Fine, but I want to hear your findings as soon as possible."

Oliver didn't look exactly happy with being ordered around, but looked at the unconscious guards, the shivering Mane Six, and the terrified citizens. He sighed before nodding, Celestia allowed him to take a tiny amount of her blood and turned to leave.

"Hold up! Who says I'm done yet?" Everypony turned to see Oliver looking up at his finger, "I may as well get this done now so none of you can bother ever again."

He looked at the nail vile filled with blood studying it from the inside of his body. Normally he would use his medical and science equipment but truly didn't want to be bothered later in his own home.

Oliver stayed still for a couple of seconds with his eyes closed with concentration until they shot open and the color draining from his face. He tried to run away but his friends each grabbed a shoulder and brought him back kicking.

They sat him back down with Loki scolding him, "You said you were going to tell them and we're going to make sure you do."

He looked back to the princess who patiently waited with the same serious look on her face. Oliver shook his head and made his heart go cold; anyone who's experienced with seeing the unseen would've seen his body glow dimly black for second.

"I've discovered some dimension particles within your DNA, It's basically how a dimension traveler evolve so much. Well I've found traces of the same particles now in your blood and since this transformation affected you, it might have affected…" Oliver explained and trailed off looking to the Mane Six and the citizens.

Celestia had to keep calm for she didn't know how powerful the three dimension travelers were and didn't want to blow up on them with anger. She looked the youngest dimension traveler in the eye and asked, "Are you saying that we are now the same as you?"

Oliver ejected the vial of blood in his finger off and pocketing it for further study on his own time, "No, what I'm saying is that you're half of one. My guess is that you and everyone else in this world might actually be able to do the things we can do."

Xavier was really trying to hold his mouth shut in not yelling at his friend for doing something so stupid. Loki tried to think of way to change everything back to normal but couldn't think of nothing so he started playing with a paddleball.

Having enough of explaining things to people less smarter than him, Oliver stepped back and held the door, "That's all I'm going to explain period. Have a nice life."

Celestia held the door with magic and asked one quick question, "If what you say is true, then perhaps you can teach us something to help us get by?"

"No." was his automatic answer and actually broke her magical hold and slamming the door in her face.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Loki commented but went quiet when Oliver looked towards him and saw that sadness had resumed his heart. Both friends watched as their best friends' little brother walk silently down the halls.

Oliver walked past many doors before he found himself in the Loner Room; it was used whenever any of them felt sad or did something they regret. He took an old grey key and opened the door to reveal a completely bare room.

The only furniture in the room was a single large lazy boy chair and a small table stand right beside it. On the table stood a picture frame of two teens wearing lab coats posing with a one arm hug.

Walking silently into the room, Oliver sat down and picked up the picture frame looking at it with misty eyes. He sat there for many hours until the sun started setting and he leaned his head back to the chair.

Before he fell asleep and join his brother in his dreams, he hoped that the people or ponies in that world would leave him alone.

* * *

**List of Reference (I own nothing listed here.)**

**Chicken Tiger Omelet/Toriko:** Quick heads up, the food the Oc's eat will mostly be from Toriko. I've read the manga and the food on that show is awesome! Talking about food is making me hungry.

**Author Note:** I hoped everypony enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me a review if you like! On a side note, I feel like I'm forgetting something like grammar or something. Be sure to let me know if I got my spelling right, please.


	4. Chapter Four: Ponyville Aftermath pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does. I only own the Oc's in this story.

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, my little break from typing over nights took longer than I thought and the holidays didn't help. Also Happy Holidays to everyone in Fanfiction, I know it's too late to say that but I still feel like saying it. I'm trying to get like three more chapters before the new year, I guess with this chapter I can make one less chapter now. I hope everypony enjoys the chapter.

**Inspired by:** ss2sonic's artwork.

**6/19/13:** Names has been changed and some other things.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

Was Oliver ever wrong about the next day.

After the incident everybody left his front lawn, the citizens started spreading rumors to other towns or cities informing others on their new abilities. Even Princess Celestia announced to her subjects on the situation and how Oliver saved Equestria from an unknown evil. By then it wasn't so bad.

But when he was silently eating breakfast with alcohol, with his only two friends, the doorbell rang once again and Loki went to answer. He had come back seconds later and told Oliver he had a visitor at the door.

Turns out, his guest was a young colt who wanted to be a strong fighter like him. He automatically slammed the door in the kid's face telling him to come back never.

Before he could go back eating, the doorbell rang again but Xavier went to answer. Figuring out that his day was just getting worse and worse, Oliver flash-ate his food and tried to go back to the loner room. But Xavier stopped him by telling him he had another guest.

Oliver turned around and answered the door to reveal a strong looking stallion with scars and muscles. The stallion wanted to get stronger to show everypony else who is the strongest in Equestria, but his answer was a door slamming in his face.

Not taking no for an answer, the stallion tried to force his way in but the door started glowing before a mid-size beam shot out at him and sending him flying. He landed outside Oliver's lawn looking burnt.

Opening the door again, Oliver poked his head out smiling, "Spread the word for you ponies not to try doing that! This house is armed with the greatest magical, technology, and advanced seals! No one will be able to get in that easily!" He finished by slamming the door again.

Oliver walked to the living room knowing he wasn't done yet with unexpected guests.

**(Montage Time!)**

The doorbell rang and Oliver opened the door to show Mayor Mare standing on his porch. Mayor Mare had D-cup breasts, had pale amber coat, and her hair reached just over her shoulders. The clothes she wore reminded him of female lawyers but grey.

"_I guess time has been kind to her"_

"Hello, I'm the mayor of this fine town of Ponyville. And I would just like to give my most thanks for protecting and savin-" but she didn't get to finish as Oliver slammed the door again.

"She talks way too much."

The next doorbell rang when he was pouring himself a drink from the bar and made him stop. Sighing with annoyance, he took his drink with him and opened the door. His next guest was the two guards he had knocked out.

"You've embarrassed us in front of the princess!"

"Now we'll get our revenge right now!" They yelled and charging with their spears.

It took Oliver a second each to teach them what happens trying to pick a fight with dimension traveler. He left them lying outside of his yard black and blue with bleeding noses. He past another stallion who wanted training but ran away instead when he saw two guards get beat up.

The next guest rang the doorbell when Oliver was in the loner room. He got up quickly and walk stomped to the door and threw it open. The guest turned out to be Lyra Heartstrings and all she did was giving a quick hug and running off.

Oliver had no idea what he deal was but proceeded to slam the door anyway.

The next doorbell interrupted Oliver's memories of Steward so he was a little pissed. He ran to the door and opened it slowly and behind the door was a group of foals smiling. They each gave him a thank you card and asked for an autograph.

Oliver smiled and told the kids to wait and leaned over the side of his door. The foals were looking with such hope and wonder that he was going to show them something cool.

But instead Oliver pulled out an ugly **green mask** and screamed out, "Oga booga booga!"

The foals screamed and took off running while Oliver was laughing his ass off and went back to his house slamming the door.

The next doorbell to ring in the mansion interrupted Oliver and Loki when they were playing chest. He sighed and dragged his feet on the ground and opening the door to reveal a group of ponies taking pictures of him.

Their cameras were so flashy that it actually blinded Oliver for minute and he covered his eyes screaming in pain. It was there that Loki felt protective for his friend's safety.

Loki rubbed his palms together and electricity that sparked around his hands. But when he lifted his hands in the air, the electricity sparks got thinner and he shot them out to the cameras.

The cameras started to spark and the electricity started connecting to other cameras before they blew a fuse. The camerapony's were looking at their equipment in confusion but it gave Loki enough time to lead Oliver back in the house. He then slammed the door and the earth under the lawn started moving upwards. The ponies were panicking but they only ended up sliding down and off their lawn.

The next guest resorted to banging on the door frantically but this time Xavier opened the door. The next guest was a reporter who wasn't going to take no for an answer. He started shooting questions after questions at Xavier but wasn't getting any answer.

Due to traveling other dimensions, they all had the ability to block out sounds. So Xavier just stood there and let the reporter ask his questions while eating chips.

"Are you even listening?"

Xavier looked back at the reporter and calmly said, "Get the fuck out of here or I'll slit your fucking throat." To further prove his threat. He pulled out a hunting knife from thin air and stabbed it into the door frame.

That reporter pony couldn't get out of his sight fast enough as he ran for fear of his life. Xavier plucked his knife out of the door and closed it normally.

The next doorbell ring made Oliver bang his head on the kitchen table. It wasn't even lunch time and he was getting all the guests coming to his door. His two friends were actually by the front door waiting for the doorbell and for him to go answer it.

Oliver got up and walked towards the door but the doorbell started ringing repeatedly. He ran to the door and opened it to show another stallion but he had fancy clothes and looked well groomed. The stallion in question had an angry expression but acted like it never showed saying with a haughty tone, "I've come from Canterlot to give you the opportunity of a life time!"

Oliver didn't say anything but stare at him with a blank look. His friends actually had the same look when they looked over his shoulder.

The stallion continued, "I'm here to give you the honor of training somepony as important and rich such as myself."

No one said anything after that for a while, until Oliver told the rich stallion, "I'm going to tell you something important. The first word is: go and the last word is: yourself. Figure the middle part yourself." He then slammed the door and actually punched a hole in the wall and ripped out the doorbell button from the inside.

The two friends didn't say anything as Oliver walked past them holding the broken mechanism for the bell in his hands.

**(Time Skip, Twilight's House)**

Twilight was currently trying to find anything in her books that could tell her anything about Dimensions and other worlds but nothing was showing up. She sighed with frustration when she checked the last book she owned and setting it down on the floor.

"What is so special about Oliver that he was able to do all this stuff. I've looked through every book and thought long and hard but nothing I've read comes close to his abilities. It's like he has vast untold knowledge of other worlds." Twilight stood thinking with her fingers on her chin.

Spike, on the other hand, had to clean his best friend's mess but ever since he had the growth spurt; doing chores were much easier. Picking a book up with his tail, he turned to Twilight and asked, "How powerful is he exactly? He can't be that strong."

She turned to her number one assistant looking him in the eyes accusingly, "He knocked out two royal guard Pegasus's by just looking at them! He only showed a few spells but they were powerful enough to destroy my shield spell to the max!" Spike dropped the books he had and started taking steps back but she took a step forward for his step back continuing, "Plus he didn't have a problem so rudely to the princess, so he's either brave or stupid!"

Twilight had soon cornered Spike, who was sweating nervously, and had a sudden idea, "I know! I'll just go to his house and respectfully ask him on what he considers baby magic."

She then grabbed her assistant in a quick hug, grabbed her spell book off the table and ran out of her house but not before coming back to tell Spike, "Oh by the way, can you clean this mess up for me? Thanks!" She shut the door not giving him time to complain.

"She has got to remember to put her books away after she's done." Spike grumbled to himself but started picking up the cluttered books.

**(Dimension House)**

Twilight was walking down the dirt road really thinking this idea was good until a stallion landed in front of her black and blue and twitching. She looked up to see Oliver with his fist out but he didn't seem to notice her. He clapped his hands together for another fight won and went back inside while slamming the door.

She had to be crazy to go to his door and knock. But the need of knowing overpowered her fear and she walked to the yard. The mansion looked so much bigger when going alone; it had three stories and the lawn had lush grass.

She walked to the door and hesitantly knocked on the door because the doorbell was, for odd reasons, missing, Twilight waited before knocking again but this time heard somepony singing, "Coming!" The door opened to reveal Loki who looked at her with deadpan stare.

"If you're here to see Oliver, then leave! He's still mourning for his brother." He told her turning back around.

Twilight quickly shook her head but thought of something else, "Maybe you can help me?"

Loki stared at her for quite a while before sighing and shaking his head, "Sorry, but I'm not that kind of magic user."

Gasping in surprise, Twilight asked confusingly, "But how did you know what I was going to say?"

Sighing with exhaustion, Loki gave his best answer, "When you live as long as I do, you pick up a few tricks here and there." To prove his point, he pointed to a bare spot just outside of the law where Princess Celestia herself appeared by teleporting.

Twilight was shocked that somepony was able to see something that hadn't appeared before her teacher appeared. She quickly gave a quick bow and Celestia raised her student by a simple touch under the chin, "Stand up dear student. I am here merely on business to see Oliver."

Hearing a snort, both student and teacher turned to see Loki still standing at the front of the door mockingly smiling, "And how are you going to get past me?"

Without saying anything at first, Celestia made an old looking scroll appear with magic and past it to the dimension traveler saying, "This should get me a meeting with one of the travelers and I choose Oliver."

Loki stood there looking over the letter and back to the princess of the sun with a conflicted look on his face. He tried to come up with a good excuse but the seal on the scroll was legit and couldn't be refused. Sighing in defeat, Loki had no choice but to step away from the door.

Celestia took steps towards the mansion but stopped and turned to her student, "Perhaps you would like to come with me Twilight Sparkle. I must admit, meeting somepony extremely powerful is a bit frightening. And I would like it if you can accompany me."

Twilight looked up in happiness and walked after her teacher. After she went through the door, Loki closed the door behind them sighing knowing he was in trouble.

Both Twilight and Celestia looked around the mansion in wonder; the entrance of the mansion was large and had a regal feel to it. The carpet was a royal red color and the feel of it on her hoofs felt wonderful to the purple unicorn. It had two maple stair sections that went up the second floor and the third floor if they wanted to go up. On the ceiling above them hanged a grand looking chandelier with tiny crystals also hanging around it.

Loki walked to one of the doors sighing, "He's in here but please don't say anything to upset him. He's still not taking the death very well."

He opened the doors to the living room where they see Oliver laying on the couch with a bottle of **Rainbow Fruit Wine** in his hand. He looked very awful with bloodshot eyes and dark circles under his eyes.

Oliver looked very different from when Twilight first met him. She looked at him with worry thinking in her mind, _"He looks terrible. Poor guy, he must really miss his brother."_

He didn't even notice them when he took another swig of his bottle and continued to stare at the ceiling. Celestia coughed aloud to get his attention, "Excuse me?"

He lazily looked towards them and frowned, "What are you two doing in my house? How'd you even get past my friends?"

The princess wordlessly handed him the scroll with magic which he took out a pair of reading glasses, after reading the scroll Oliver looked up slightly scowling, "Where'd you get this letter? It's only given by the gods and they haven't been this way for centuries."

"Look at the name on the beginning and you'll see it was given to Starswirl the Bearded who was the most powerful unicorn of his time. Even though he is no longer part of this world, the letter is still official to whoever holds it." Celestia explained looking down at him while Twilight was in awe that the most powerful unicorn was able to get a very important document signed to him.

Oliver slowly sat up scratching the back of his head with his bottle hand sighing annoyed, "And since this is a letter for an official meeting with a traveler; I can't refuse this letter."

He took a long swig of his drink and looked lazily at his guests who were patiently waiting. Letting out a rather sweet smelling sigh, Oliver said "Let's get this over with."

Twilight and Celestia both sat in the opposite couch and the princess started the meeting, "As we know, you can travel through to other worlds or dimensions and have lived a great amount of years."

Nodding bored of the subject, he motioned her to keep going and she did, "I have shared this fact with everypony in Equestria, even with the royal council."

Hearing the word council, Oliver looked up in mild interest with Celestia continuing, "We feel that your knowledge from other worlds can truly help Equestria become a much better and safer society. So we humbly request that you work with us step by step to help better Equestria."

She ended bowing slightly surprising her student after never seeing the princess bow to anypony. The D. Traveler on the other hand didn't look like he cared one bit and replied before taking a drink.

"No." His answer made them both look in surprise and shock.

Twilight slammed her hands on the coffee table shouting, "How can you just refuse the princess just like that!? She comes to your home personally requesting your help and you just say no!?"

Her outburst didn't even make Oliver flinch but continue taking gulps of his bottle. With a pop sound, he looked at the both of them letting out one hiccup before saying, "I'm merely a dimension traveler who goes to other worlds on a whim. I am not obligated to help any world with anything. I'm just here to recover and nothing else."

Oliver went back to drinking his bottle but found it empty, "Why do these go so fast? I swear I was just started drinking this like… I can't remember."

The two guests were still slightly shocked that the dimension traveler just outright refused their request. Twilight watched in slight anger as Oliver tried to get up but ended back on the couch groaning slightly. Celestia got up and approached the unwell traveler in concern, "Are you feeling alright?"

Oliver tried to push her away but felt too woozy to stop her from helping him. Twilight got up to help as well while Celestia conjured a bucket of water and a dish towel.

While the two guests were seeing to the drunken host, they didn't see Xavier and Loki looking from behind the door watching with a smile.

"Aw, look at him trying to get away in vain. He really can't take that much alcohol, can' he?" Xavier commented smirking and looking to his friend who smiled back.

"Indeed, maybe we don't have to worry too much when the time comes." Loki said watching Twilight put a wet towel on Oliver's forehead.

They left Oliver to tend to his guest and in a few minutes he was laying on the couch with a pillow under his head. Twilight looked down at the strange pony wondering why she helped him after he was so rude to her teacher.

Celestia clapped her hands once on a job well done, "Now that we've got that out of the way. We must be taking our leave, I'm sorry for wasting some of your time."

Turning to her student, she told Twilight, "Come along Twilight, we mustn't disturb him while he's resting."

They turned to leave and talk on their way out, while leaving Oliver to really think. Even though he never needed their help, they still took some of their time to help him. Somewhere in his mind, Oliver could basically hear his older brother scolding him if he didn't return the favor.

"Wait!" he called out stopping teacher and student in their tracks.

They turned around to see Oliver get up and walk to the bar and grabbing a bottle from his collection. He walked up to the princess and grumbly handed it to her saying, "This is the only thing you'll get out of me! Take this with you, it's called wine. It's like you're apple cider you have here but this stuff should only be used in fancy parties."

Oliver turned back to his bar and grabbed another bottle for himself continuing his speech, "It's mostly for enjoying some nights or on dates, but for people like me, it's also good for forgetting horrible memories!"

He looked rather sad when he spoke for the last time, "Now if you excuse me… I've got to get going and so should you."

Celestia and Twilight watched Oliver walk down the hallways before turning around a corner leaving their sights. They left with the one bottle of wine thinking something was better than nothing.

Twilight turned back to the mansion thinking she never did ask Oliver her question. Knowing that it was probably too late, she sighed knowing she may have to wait for a while to get her answers. But she was willing to wait for a bit longer if she had to. She left for home with a smile on her face thinking about the possibilities with the new pony.

**(Xavier's Room, Midnight)**

Xavier stored an extra pair of clothes into a **storage scroll** and placed his suitcase near the door. He looked around seeing his room clean for the first time in a while.

Smiling at the memory of when he first claimed the room, Xavier frowned looking out his window towards Ponyville, "I really hope they can help."

* * *

**List of Refeverence (I own nothing listed here.)**

**Green mask/Courage the Cowardly Dog:** Aka Eustace's ugly mask he uses to torment Courage in almost every episode. Those poor foals are probably scarred now.

**Rainbow Fruit Wine/Toriko:** It's a drink made from the Rainbow Fruit, which means it must taste seven different flavors of fruits in one drink.

**Storage Scroll/Naruto:** I'm not actually sure if this is real but I've seen objects get put into scrolls on the anime… or have I read it? Eh, who knows.

**Author Note:** I hoped everypony enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review at the end… which is here I guess? …ta da?


	5. Chapter Five: Unwanted but Needed Guests

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does. I only own the Oc's in the story.

**Author Note:** Sorry if this took forever to update, I got distracted over the holidays and such. Not sure what else to say but enjoy the chapter.

**Inspired by:** ss2sonic's artwork.

**6/19/13:** The names has been changed in this chapter.

* * *

**(The Next Morning, Dimension Mansion)**

Oliver was in the kitchen cooking himself and his other two friends breakfast. Even though he was still depressed about his brother's death, he couldn't help but feel grateful to them for looking out for him.

Every now and then he would take glances at his chef uniform hanging on a hook by the entrance of the kitchen. While he, his brother, and their friends traveled, Oliver choose himself as the cook on the team and prepared their every meal.

The way he walked outside the kitchen and inside is totally different; even though he walks normally outside. Once he was in the kitchen, he felt like a completely different person who practically danced around the kitchen.

He flipped over egg omelets made from a **ten yolk egg** with a flick of his wrist and they landed on three different plates. Oliver placed three **roast ham seeds** into flower pots and stared at it while they grew almost immediately into ham flowers. He placed a basket in the middle of his kitchen table and waltzed his way to the pantry where he kept his fresh fruit. Reaching into the pantry, Oliver started throwing out fruits for him to either cook or place in the basket.

The list of food he made went on and after it was all cooked and done. Oliver turned to the table placing one more plate of food onto a table filled with a spread of food.

Looking at his creations with a proud smile, Oliver nodded to himself with the feeling of accomplishment filling him.

When Xavier and Loki entered the kitchen, they were surprised and excited that their friend/cook made them a feast. They sat down and started chowing down at the food with a hungry expression.

Oliver himself joined the feast and tried his best to make a conversation. They ended up eating the table of food in matter of minutes and he had to make more but stopped to talk every now and then.

After an hour of eating and enjoying a festive feast, they sat around the table patting their stomachs and feeling great.

"Well that was fun." Loki sighed happily.

Oliver nodded in agreement sighing, "We should do this again later."

"About that," Xavier started, "Listen, you're completely healed and we feel that you're better enough to start taking care of yourself."

He couldn't believe what was happening here, his only two friends he could rely on were abandoning him! Oliver looked to the both of them and they looked sorry but they thought it was time for them to continue their journey.

"It doesn't mean goodbye," Loki quickly said, "we'll come to visit every chance we get. But we've still got to think about our training and other things."

Oliver didn't say anything but slowly get up from the table and walk out of the kitchen in silence. Xavier looked at the spot where he used to be and sighed heavily.

"I guess we'll be needing that plan B after all." Both of them nodding before standing up and going to the front door.

Loki grabbed Xavier by the shoulder stopping him, "Wait, what about the dirty mess we left in the kitchen?"

Without missing a beat, the more serious friend looked to the crazy friend, "We'll just let the **prinnies** handle the mess."

**(Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner)**

Twilight and her friends were seen sitting around a table each with their own milk shakes talking about her recent revisit to the mansion.

"…and he had to get all mighty and refused the princess even though she was bowing!" Twilight said in a huff while drinking her shake.

Rainbow Dash opened one eye while drinking her shake saying, "He sounds like a selfish jerk."

The most athletic mare decided to wear a darker shade of blue top that was white in the front area and black biker shorts that goes down below her knees.

"I'll say," Rarity agreed and continued, "Celestia herself went to grace him with her presence and humbly request his help only for him to rudely refuse her."

Rarity decided to change her clothes and went with a darker shade of red top with a white undershirt with a collar, a black sash around her stomach, and black jeans.

Pinkie was on her third shake when she spoke, "I don't know girls, I think maybe he just needs friends to lift his spirits."

Fluttershy was silently sipping her milk shake thinking on how scary Oliver was during their first meeting.

The clothes she wore tried to hide her figure but her top still showed the shape of her breasts. She wore a green turtle neck sweater and tan colored pants.

Applejack had her hat on the table when she drank her milk shake and put out her opinion, "He maybe a jerk, but I sort of agree with Pinkie on this. Maybe he won't be such a jerk if he had friends."

The clothes the country accent pony wore were a brown jacket left opened with a white T-shirt under it and the same color as the jacket jeans.

"Our thought exactly!" a voice called at the entrance of the shop.

The Mane Six looked towards the door to see Xavier and Loki standing near the door with their bags in hand. Xavier walked towards the group when Rainbow Dash got up.

"Hey, you're that dimension guy who's all buddy buddy to Oliver! What are you two doing here?" Rainbow demanded to know.

Xavier looked at her with a bored expression and almost chuckled at seeing someone trying to stand up to him. Loki stepped up and explained, "We aren't here to start a fight," he elbowed Xavier in the ribs but he continued to look away bored, "we're actually here to ask you a favor."

Twilight looked up in interest and Rarity was the one to ask, "What kind of favor?"

Both Loki and Xavier looked to each other before doing something that nopony ever thought they would do: they bowed their heads until they touched the floor.

"Please become friends with Oliver!" they begged at the same time.

The Mane Six couldn't believe on what they were seeing, two powerful dimension travelers were bowing to them and begging them to be friends with Oliver.

Only Pinkie Pie got up and approached the bowing duo and placed a hand on Xavier's shoulder, "I accept this challenge!" She declared raising a fist into the air.

Loki and Xavier looked up in surprise and happiness, "Really? You'll really be his friend?"

"Of course, and I know my friends will also try as well." She gestured to her friends who were still mildly shocked.

Twilight got out of her funk and noticed the bags and luggage's, "While I'm still not sure about this, is there somewhere you two are going?"

Xavier looked behind him and sighed, "Yeah, we got to get going to continue our own lives. Sure, we miss our best friend but he wouldn't want us moping around hoping for him to come back alive."

"Sadly though," Loki started looking sad, "It seems Oliver hasn't realized this yet and is in a state of depression. Even with us here, he still isn't getting any better."

But he looked up in hope to the Mane Six, "But that's where you girls and this world comes in."

"Sorry for me asking," Twilight began, "but how can we help? If you haven't noticed yet, Oliver seems to be in a constant bad mood and bit of a jerk."

Xavier actually chuckled when he told them, "Actually that's how he acts around other people or ponies. What's missing is his constant reminder to everyone that he is smarter than anyone in the world."

Loki actually looked annoyed remembering all the times Oliver told him that. Rainbow Dash didn't look impress when she said to the others, "His ego could use some resizing."

Applejack looked towards Rarity saying, "She's one to talk." Causing her fancy friend to giggle silently.

"Anyway, you can just say you want training done or just want to talk but make sure to be friends with Oliver. You girls are basically our only and last hope for Oliver to get through this." Loki said close to tears.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy started comforting the tall pony, who pulled a rainbow colored hankie from his sleeve. Twilight looked to Xavier who stood in his spot like a soldier, "Do you even think this'll work?"

Xavier looked towards the purple unicorn and calmly told her, "Oliver is like our little brother and we care deeply for his well-being. Having said that, if this fails and or Oliver decides to end everything… I guarantee you; Loki and I will be coming back for blood."

To add more impact to his threat, Xavier had a dark purple aura around him that started taking form of Death. Loki on the other hand started laughing and crying with a crazed smile forming. The girls could only stare in fear as they watched them turn towards each other before smiling kindly.

"So I hope you don't fail or anything happening to Oliver." Loki said kindly before grabbing his suitcase.

Xavier grabbed his bag before giving the girls one last glance, "Yeah, I wouldn't know what I'd do if that happened."

After that he closed the door behind him and seconds later a flash of rainbow shined in the sky before fading away. The girls were still scared but went back to their seats to digest the task that was forced onto them now.

Nopony said anything and the silence was unnerving until Rainbow Dash looked towards Twilight, "We aren't really going to do what he says right? I mean, this is the same pony who could've ended us on the spot if he wanted to!"

"But he didn't." Pinkie pointed out smiling and drinking her shake.

She turned to her pink friend shocked, "But what about the whole thing with the princess? Isn't that enough to prove he's a bad pony."

"But if we could become friends with him, then can you imagine what he could offer with his knowledge. He could help better Equestria for the greater good." Twilight imagined a whole new type of Equestria.

Applejack sat in her seat thinking before saying, "He did say we have the same cells as him, maybe he can teach us about stuff he can do."

After hearing that, Rainbow thought of the amazing things she could do with her stunts. Even though she wasn't happy about it, she decided to try along with her friends.

Fluttershy could only remember the feeling she felt when Oliver appeared behind her with the look in his eyes.

Pinkie was hoping up and down in her seat in excitement with the thoughts of making a new friend very soon.

Rarity let out a huff still thinking on how he threw mud on her even though she knocked herself out, she still wanted an apology.

**(Loner Room, Dimension Mansion)**

After Xavier and Loki left the dimension, the pony they left behind felt their presence vanish which made him more depressed. He sat in his bare room staring at single picture frame with an indifferent stare.

"_So what if they want to leave. It's not like I can stop them myself."_ Oliver thought bitterly.

He looked into the picture thinking his brother was the only person who truly understood him. They were both scientists back in original world and Oliver's brother would always be there to have his back. But now, he was truly alone for the first time ever since he became a dimension traveler.

He continued to sit in silence until a faint sound of knocking came to his ears. Looking up, Oliver let his senses free to roam for a quick second before looking completely bored.

Getting up and sighing, he slowly made his way to the far entrance where the pony behind the door awaited. He opened the door to find Pinkie Pie standing behind his door with a small wagon behind her.

Pinkie Pie and her friends agreed to go separately to see how he'd react to each of them.

"Howdy fellow neighbor of Ponyville!" Pinkie greeted smiling, "I'm here to officially welcome you to Ponyville with my welcome wagon!"

She gestured to her own personal wagon behind her and proceeded to press the button. The welcome wagon opened up to reveal colorful flags, trumpets, and a mini oven with other sweets. Music started blaring out and Pinkie started to sing.

**(Play 'Welcome Song')**

**Pinkie:** **Welcome welcome welcome** (She hopped up and down singing.)

**A fine welcome to you** (She danced and sang into his field of vision.)

**Welcome welcome welcome** (Pinkie sang and placing a party hat on his head.)

**I say how do you do?** (She pulled a trumpet out and blew it into his ears making him flinch.)

**Welcome welcome welcome** (Pinkie sang while beating on a drum leaving Oliver to wonder where she got the drum.)

**I say hip hip hurray** (she came back still banging on the drum and singing.)

**Welcome welcome welcome** (Pinkie sang dancing and hopping to the front of her wagon and jumped into the air.)

**To Ponyville today** (she landed on her knees and slid into she stopped in front of him and ending on a long note.)

**Pinkie: Wait for it.** (Making Oliver look at her oddly until his questions were answered.)

The welcome wagon shot out confetti out of the horns and a cake came shooting out of the oven as well and hitting Oliver square in the face.

"I knew that would work!" Pinkie Pie excitingly said jumping up and down.

What she didn't know was Oliver shaking with anger remembering why he didn't want to meet this hyper pony after meeting her once. He wiped the cake off his face slowly and revealed a calm smiling face.

"Thank you Pinkie, for that… welcoming surprise." Oliver said with his calm expression.

But before Pinkie could thank him for his praise, he held up a hand and continued, "On that note, First." He softly but roughly pushed pinkie aside and placed a hoof under her wagon. Oliver then kicked the wagon into the air and blurred from his spot. Appearing in the air, he kicked the wagon back down to the ground hard enough to break into pieces.

Oliver landed back on the ground on his feet and walked back to the door passing the stunned Pinkie Pie.

"Second." He said holding out a hand in the air and a single pink cupcake landed on his hand.

Going into his mansion, Oliver turned to Pinkie one last time saying, "And third." He slammed the door and walking away eating his cupcake in one bite.

**(Time Skip, and Strike One!)**

Oliver looked out the sun in the sky wondering why the day was so nice while he felt crappy in the inside. The sound of another guests interrupted his thoughts and he got up to go see who came to see him next.

He opened the door to be met with a fist crashing into his face. Oliver opened one eye to see it was Rainbow Dash who graced him with her presence.

Shaking her hand in pain, Rainbow Dash looked up with a single tear threatening to fall, "What is your body made out of, lead?"

"Well that's what you get when you punch another person slash pony for no reason." He said taking a **sweet coral** out of his yukata sleeve and biting onto it but not crushing it with his teeth.

The cyan colored mare looked up with anger, "No reason! Pinkie Pie came back from her visit with you very upset! What did you do to her?"

Oliver didn't answer at all at first but looked behind the tomboy to see no litter of broken pieces of wagon on his lawn. His eyes wondered the area but seeing no litter, which left him feeling bad for destroying the pink ones stupid wagon. If there was one thing he hated, it was feeling bad for his actions.

Sighing with annoyance, Oliver slightly glared at the pony in front of him and crunching the coral into pieces, "Was there something you needed or are you just here to defend your friend?"

Rainbow Dash glared at the jerk in front of her, but she still needed to give her best shot for her friends. She stood straight up staring at the pony before and started to feel the importance of her goal.

She coughed one last time before saying, "I've actually come here for… *mumble*."

Oliver was able to hear fine with his hearing but felt he should get a little revenge for the punch, "I'm sorry but can you repeat that."

"I said, I'm here to ask you if you can… *mumble* me." Rainbow said a little louder.

"Still couldn't hear ya. Give it another shot." He said digging his ear with his pinkie. He was grinning on the inside of his head while Rainbow Dash looked ready to blow.

Rainbow took a deep breath before shouting in his face, "I'VE COME HERE TO ASK YOU TO TRAIN ME FOR BUCK SAKE!"

Oliver let out his held in laughter at her getting angry finding his joke priceless. Rainbow Dash on the other hand didn't like being laughed at so she drew her unhurt fist back ready to punch.

Already foreseeing this reaction, Oliver turned slowly to the pony saying one word, "**Tekkai (Iron Body).**"

The second her fist connected to his face, Rainbow drew her hand back to stop some of the force before she hurt herself again. She didn't know why, but an inner feeling told her to stop her punch before it was too late.

The dimension traveler looked down at the rainbow haired female with a feeling of mild surprise. She was able to sense danger and tried to dodge even though it was slightly too late.

Rainbow Dash shook her hand but the pain was much less than it was before. Oliver made sure to keep that in his mental thoughts as he turned around back into his mansion.

"Now that that's over, my answer is no." He told her closing his door.

He was actually taken by surprise when Rainbow stuck her hoof between the door yelling, "Hold up! I still want to talk to you."

Holding his back against the door, Oliver told to shut the door without hurting the female pony while yelling back, "Well I'm done talking to you! So leave!"

"Come on! At least give me a reason why you won't train me." Rainbow Dash begged.

Oliver pulled out a flintlock pistol from a drawer by his door and opened it widely making the cyan human pony fall inside.

"You want to know?" The traveler shouted and pointed to a bird in the sky, "This is why!"

All Rainbow Dash heard and saw were a loud bang and the bird in the sky fell to the ground. She stared in shock and fear of the dangerous object in Oliver's hand; she slowly looked up to see him glaring.

"My training involves stuff like this all the time! I've seen this world with MY eyes and it's so peaceful! Why in the world do you ponies want to learn this stuff?" Oliver yelled feeling some anger for the dimension's occupants.

Rainbow Dash couldn't answer due to still being in shock and fear, she just saw a flying animal just get taken down so easily.

Not hearing any answering, Oliver grew impatient and levitated his guest out of his mansion and out of his lawn and dropped her.

Before he slammed the door, he stuck his head out and casually said, "Please don't come back again."

After that Rainbow Dash flinched at the sound of the slamming door and went back to Ponyville.

**(Time Skip and Strike Two, Medical Room)**

Oliver was currently in the middle of working on fixing up the bird he had injured with his bullet. Another fun fact about him was that he was also the medic of his brother's team. Whenever him and his friends would get hurt, Oliver was there to fix them back up just for them to fight again.

Although he didn't want to do anything involved with the dimension, his old medic believes overpowered him and retrieved the bird.

Luckily he had missed the major organs on purpose and the bullet went right through the bird.

After closing the wound with chakra, he began the process of healing the bird with spirit energy with a dark blue glow.

The sounds of faint knocking reaching his ears made him pause and look towards the sounds. Oliver was debating in his head on wither or not to answer the door or ignore them until they go away.

But he heard knocking again but it was a bit faster like it was important. Oliver decided to at least go see on whom it was, he turned back to his patient and took out senbon needles out of the bird. The bird awoke with a startled chirp and snapped up on his feet looking around.

The avian saw the pony who shot him with a strange item opening a window and turned to walk to the door. Before the pony left, he said, "Be sure to be gone before I come back or I will finish the job next time."

After that the pony closed the door leaving the bird alone. Not wanting to waste a chance to leave, the bird took flight and flew out the window chirping happily being able to fly again.

Oliver slightly smiled sensing the bird leave; he soon arrived to the door with the sounds of knocking becoming frantic banging. Annoyed that someone came to his door and dare to bang on his door, he summoned his bag to his side.

Looking at the bag for a second, the younger brother could still remember using his personal bag to fight that last battle with his older brother. Oliver couldn't help but curse himself for not being stronger in the battle.

He would've stayed at the spot staring at his bag, but the sounds of frantic banging came to the door again slightly pissing him off.

Oliver roughly grabbed his bag and pulled out a blue and green **slug** **blaster**, and summoned a **Flatulorhinkus** slug to his hand. The purple slug let out a noisy fart sound releasing some stink into the air and laughed afterwards.

"Even after all the years I've lived, you still smell horrible Newt." Oliver told his slug who smiled back.

Quickly loading the slug into a container and loading the ammo into the blaster, he approached the door and took a deep breath before quickly opening it.

Oliver held his blaster out pointing in Rarity's face with her holding her hands up in surprise. He outwardly groaned not hiding his annoyed personality.

"Not more of you girls!" Oliver complained and closing his eyes sighing, "Well tell your yellow friend to not even think about what she's about to do. Unless you do want to smell like a junkyard?" He asked holding his blaster closer to her face.

Rarity could practically see Newt cackling evilly in hope of being slinged by the strange item that she called out, "Come out Fluttershy! I think he's serious about shooting this ugly little slug!"

A yellow coat girl came out of the bushes looking scared but with a hint of trying to be brave.

Fluttershy zoomed to him until she was in his face making him reel back, "I've heard from Rainbow Dash what you've done to the poor bird and I know you have the poor thing!"

Unlike her shy personality, whenever somepony hurts an animal she gets assertive and brave. This was proven when Fluttershy actually lunged at Oliver surprising him greatly before falling backwards onto his back.

Normally he would've dodged yellow pony and let her hit the ground, but his **Soul Perception** told him she would never do that. Oliver wondered in his mind if he misread her soul in anyway. But as he thought this, he didn't notice Fluttershy actually patting him down looking for the bird.

Oliver finally noticed when she started tucking at his yukata top turning to her friend, "Rarity! Come help me search him!"

Rarity looked surprised at her shy friends' actions and commanding tone she used when she spoke. But she didn't want to argue so she proceeded to catch whatever piece of clothing went flying.

The scene playing in front of her was humorous to say the least; the mighty and powerful dimension traveler was having his clothes actually ripped off by her shy and meek friend with much resistance but none succeeding.

It was only when he was lost his major clothes and down to his science atom style boxers did he yell, "For god sake, I've already healed the patient now get off me!"

Fluttershy grabbing the rim of his boxer looked up, "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me!" Oliver yelled embarrassed being in his underwear, "Let go of my boxers before I rip and keep your hands!"

The shy pony let go both scared and embarrassed for doing what she done. Oliver tried to pointlessly cover himself up and glaring at the white unicorn, who was admiring the clothes, making her flinch in fear.

"Give me back my clothes." Oliver calmly but threateningly demanded her.

Rarity threw his clothes over him and hid behind Fluttershy who tried to hide behind her making them try to shove the other in front. While they were doing that, Oliver felt humiliated, frustrated, anger, betrayed by his friends, and finally, he felt guilt and grieve for his brother. The fact of being overpowered by a frail female seemed to be the final straw for Oliver; it was like an ocean of repressed feelings was destroying his dam of protection.

He lifelessly put his clothes back on but made no effort to smooth out the winkles. Oliver turned to his two guests and sighed, "Can you two please leave now? The bird is already healed and I don't want to hear what you girls have to say."

Both ponies looked to each other and back to Oliver confused on his personality change. Rarity stepped forwards, "Me and my friend Fluttershy would like to invite you to a day of relaxation and utter enjoyment of the spa we have in Ponyville."

Oliver hung his head down from the annoying guests he was getting and decided to put a stop to it now.

With eyes glowing white, Oliver floated above the ground and lifted his hands up causing the ponies to float in the air as well. They jerked when they were flung out of his house and yard landing on the ground roughly.

They turned back to the mansion feeling the sting of the ground when the dimension pony came flying out his mansion without his wings. He flew above his mansion and created a blue magical barrier with magic circles with glyphs circling around.

Turning to the last guests, Oliver yelled in a booming voice, "I NO LONGER WANT ANY UNWANTED GUESTS TO INTRUDE ON MY PEACE! SPREAD THE WORD!"

After that he flew back into his mansion and slammed the door loud enough to be heard to Ponyville.

**(Time Skip and Strike Four, Dining Room)**

Little penguin like creatures could be seen running around in frantic to get the chores done in the mansion and to serve their master. Prinnies were perfect servants and could do almost any chore so of course Oliver and Steward would take some with them.

The prinnies were in such a rush because their current master was deeply depressed and was eating his feelings away with drunken food.

Oliver could be seen sitting down and scarfing down multiple **Drunkard Melons** without a hint of getting drunk but he could feel it. After placing his barrier around his mansion, the young traveler decided to eat his troubles away by getting drunk with food.

Biting into a **Drunkard Fighting Cattle** meat, Oliver heard the sounds of knocking coming from his front door.

Every prinny stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door as well as their master. Oliver stared at the door for a few seconds before continuing to eat until he heard the knocking again.

He wordlessly told the prinnies to hide themselves and they were happy to oblige to get away from their master.

Getting up with a napkin in hand, Oliver made his way to the door but his vision and body movements were clumsy. The drunken food was starting to get to him and he could feel the weird feeling of being drunk throughout his body.

Even though he was drunk, Oliver couldn't ignore the sounds of a knocking door and continued to the door.

A female voice with a country accent yelled out, "Oliver, I know you're in there! I need to talk to ya!"

Almost falling face first into the door, Oliver tried to hold himself up with the door's help in saying, "Well, I got nothing to say to you! How are you even near my door anyway?"

"Twilight was able to do a spell for me to get through the barrier." Applejack explained but continued to yell, "Now I ain't leavin' 'til you come out to talk to me!"

The dimension pony spun in circles in a silly way and went towards the dining room saying in a slur, "Good luck standing there for the rest of the night then."

But the orange pony had other plans, "I ain't waitin' for ya to open the door."

That statement made Oliver stop in his tracks and look towards the door in worry and with sweat running down his head. He stumbled towards the door trying to inform her about his defenses, "I wouldn't do that if I were you! You're only going to end up hurt if you attack the door."

But Applejack just continued talking like she didn't hear him, "I'm kickin' this door down on the count of three. One…"

The once smart, but now drunk, pony tried to think if it was only a bluff but her second number came.

"Two, I'm gettin' ready!" She yelled taking one step back.

Deciding on to open the door, Oliver tried to reach for the door handle but fell to the ground instead.

"Here comes number thre-" the farm mare yelled but the dimension pony fell through the door while on the ground yelling.

"Stop! Fine you win! Just don't kick the door."

Applejack helped Oliver off the ground who almost ended back on the ground if his guest wasn't there to catch him. She blushed when his face went into her breasts but he stood up not realizing what he did. He chuckled mumbling a thanks before trying to lean himself against the door frame but almost missed it completely if he hadn't grabbed onto the doorknob.

"What in sam hill is wrong with you?" Applejack asked completely concerned and weirded out by the dimension pony's actions.

Oliver was finally able to get himself up and prop himself against the doorframe staring at her with a blank look.

"Who're are you again?" The drunk pony asked in a slur forgetting her completely in a matter of seconds.

She was taken back at the question and yelled, "Mah name's Applejack! The mare who stomped you into a crater." she tried reminding him of anything.

Oliver took a moment to think before he realized who it was, "You're that pretty country girl along with you're pretty friends aren't you?"

Applejack blushed not having much compliments and smiled, "Well aren't you a gentlecolt when you're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird, I'm just drunk." He said like it's a matter of fact.

But the word drunk shocked her and placed hands over his shoulder asking him in a worry tone, "How much apple cider alcohol did you drink?"

Slightly laughing, Oliver swayed back and forth saying with his eyes closed, "I don't drink that stuff, I'm more into rainbow fruit wine myself but then again other food with alcohol would taste great with-" he would've continued talking if the orange mare didn't shake him to get his attention.

"Oliver, focus! Listen, you can't keep drinking your problems away." Applejack said worriedly.

The reaction she got was not a good one. The expression on Oliver's face and the clear signs of him being drunk vanished like it was never there. He glared at her with so much hate that a red aura started spreading around his body.

"Who are you to say what helps me and what fucking doesn't? I'm the one who lost someone, I'm the one in mourning, and I'm the one who knows what's good for me!" Oliver said harshly.

Not willing to back down from a pony stronger than her, Applejack stood her ground but still shook, "I'm not going to sit by and let a friend go down this path!"

After she said that, a silence began between the both of them with neither of them backing down.

But almost in a sudden jerk, Applejack couldn't feel her body or move anything on her body; she was frozen in place. Olver didn't have to touch anyone in order to paralyze someone, but he uses his eyes to put a griping fear into them.

Oliver had such a cold glare as he circled around the frozen farmer like she was prey and he was the hunter. His whole day was going so well until his only friends decided to abandon him in his time of need. Then five of the six girls he faced earlier apparently choose today to annoy him even further with their questions or offers of friendship. Now the country girl had the gall to think he's drinking is a problem? The drinking is helping him forget!

"I don't need your help of anyone else's dammit! I can take care of myself so mind your own fucking business!" Oliver yelled in her face.

He then stepped back and made a pushing motion throwing Applejack back out of the barrier and landing roughly on the ground with her body free of fear. She looked up to catch a glimpse as Oliver slammed the door, she saw a sprinkle of tears for a millisecond before the door closed.

**(Time Skip and Strike Five! Unknown Room)**

The sun had gone down hours ago and Oliver was still awake having a rage induced tantrum. The five guests he had gotten made him feel bad for his treatment towards them but he also felt angry. The anger he that he was feeling came from hating himself for letting his brother die. Oliver blamed himself for his death and now he was alone in a vast dimension space with nothing but memories.

He had tried to remember the things he learned from other worlds on letting things go or forgiving oneself but he just couldn't do it. The emotion started bottling up the second he woke up from his coma but was able to suppress it but the guests weren't helping and now exploded. The result was a room being destroyed with everything but the walls broken and Oliver standing in the middle of the room breathing hard looking for anything else to break.

"Why the hell isn't there anything else!" Oliver demanded out loud.

Suddenly, a huge pulse came from his head hurting him enough to fall to his knees holding his head in pain. It soon went away from the sounds on hesitant knocking coming from the front door.

Sensing that the pony was going to leave scared, Oliver used **Shunpo** to appear in front of his door. Not wanting to waste a good stress beating, he practically ripped his door open looking franticly around until he spotted his next guest: Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight had decided to show up last hoping that her friends could calm his temper. But alas, her hopes crumpled when they told her they all failed horribly. Not wanting to waste her shot, Twilight gathered her courage to question him about her magic.

But now Oliver was giving her a heated glare and her flinching under his gaze. He suppressed his rage when he saw who his guest was and calmed down his aura.

Oliver changed his expression to annoyed since the girl in front of him is the last one of her group of friends. He said with an annoyed with a slight hint of rage still in his voice, "What do you want?"

Twilight quickly cleared her throat and tried talking in a calm tone, "I'm merely here to check up on you to make sure you are adjustising to our… world." It felt weird to call the world she lived on a single world after learning of other worlds.

The blue alicorn stood there with a blank expression before slightly smiling, "You should try learning how to lie through your soul. Your soul is like an open book showing that you're afraid of me."

Taking a surprise step back, Twilight wondered how he was able to tell how she was feeling. But Oliver continued to surprise her by saying next, "You really should close your mind to others by the way. I could just go through your mind and see what makes you tick."

A cold and creepy feeling coursed down her back and an image of the alicorn standing behind her made her turn to see no one. She turned back to Oliver as he leaned against the door frame smiling at her before shaking his head.

"Not that I'm not happy about your visit," Oliver sarcastically said and rolling his eyes, "is there something else you want or can I slam my door on you?"

Twilight quickly tried to get her words together but kept stumbling with her words causing Oliver to laugh. The young traveler knew what she wanted to ask but he loved messing with people time to time.

Quickly taking a breath and trying to calm her nerves down, the purple unicorn asked clearly but slowly, "Can you explain to me why you called my magic 'baby magic'?"

Looking around to think of his answer, Oliver looked to the side and bluntly said, "I'm comparing your magic with mine and it just seems so… small."

"What!" Twilight yelled with fire in her eyes.

When she yelled so suddenly, it made the alicorn jump a quick second and turned to the angry female. She started stepping towards him and he took a step back for her step forward.

As she stepped angrily towards the colt who insulted her magic, Twilight's horn was glowing as she said, "I have been training since the day Princess Celestia took me in as her student! I have studied many and many books about magic and you say my magic is still BABYISH!" Her hair was practically on fire as she cornered him in his own home.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Oliver said holding his hands up to his face, "I just meant, is that all the magic you can honestly do?"

Twilight stopped her little anger episode and thought to her magic and realized; all she knew was the levitation spell and the barrier spell. She looked away embarrassed before glancing to Oliver saying in an embarrassed tone, "Well, it's not like you're all powerful."

Oliver didn't have to say anything as he held up his hand and an ice rose formed. Next he had it melt and **bended** the water into the air. Finally the water started glowing before vanishing into thin air with a wisp of smoke left behind.

Turning to Twilight, Oliver couldn't help but smirk seeing her face as he performed simple magic.

"And that was just the tiniest tip of the iceberg with my magic." Informed the young dimension traveler.

She grabbed him by the collar of his yukata with eyes shining brightly, "Can you teach me those magic?"

"No." Oliver said not missing a beat.

"Please! Magic like that could help a lot of ponies and Equestria!" Twilight said thinking the good that could happen.

The alicorn shook his head as he decided to change the subject by going on the offensive, "I know Loki and Xavier told you and the girls to look after me."

Twilight stopped her fantasy making, let go of Oliver, and stepped back looking down, "I'm sorry, they were worried about you and asked us to become friends."

Looking down and running his hand through his hair, Oliver looked at Twilight with lifeless eyes as he told her, "I know you and your friends are trying to help but… just stop."

The female unicorn looked up and said with concern, "But with the rate you're going, remaining friendless is going to end in your own self destruction."

Oliver placed both hands on Twilight's shoulders and slowly guided her back outside his door and pulled her into a hug. The unseen part of his eyes started getting misty and teary as he said, "Then maybe this will be my judgment for letting my big brother die."

Twilight stepped back to see him wipe away his tears and he continued, "I know those two are looking out for me, but the guilt is starting to become too much. So please leave me alone."

After that he slowly and softly closed the door behind him leaving a teary eyed unicorn to go back to tell her friend, she failed.

* * *

**List of Reference (I do not own anything listed below)**

**Toriko/Ten Yolk Egg/Roast Ham Seed/Sweet Coral/Drunkard Melon/Drunkard Fighting Cattle:** I know it's a lot of different styles of food but I like Toriko's food they have. Side Fact: the last two listed are in Mansam's **("Huh did you say handsome?" "no of course not!")** Full Course Menu.

**Disgaea/Prinny:** I figured since the prinnies need a master and money and Steward and Oliver needing servants with their mansion, they worked something out and now here they are.

**One Piece/Tekkai:** Isn't Iron Body great for people who can't help but get punched.

**Slug Terra/Blaster/Flatulorhinkus:** This new show is actually interesting to watch with the different kinds of slugs used.

**Soul Eater/Soul Perception:** Basically seeing a person's soul but advanced users can see more details into souls like personality wise.

**Bleach/Shunpo:** Not really sure what to say about this one.

**Author Note:** Sorry if the bottom part seems different; I had started on this but completely blanked on this. Also sorry if Oliver seemed sort of a downer in the ending but the next few chapters should make up for it. If anyone sees any mistakes I should fix then say so in the review but also leave review for the story as well. Hoped everypony enjoyed the chapter and see ya next chapter.


	6. Chapter Six: The Upcoming Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does. I only own the Oc's in the story.

**Author Note:** Hello readers, I would like to first say I'm sorry for not updating for a VERY long time. I know I shouldn't really say this but I've had work to think of and other personal stuff happened in my life. But now I'm back so hopefully it won't take me so long to update.

**Inspired by:** ss2sonic's artwork.

* * *

**(Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner)**

Twilight and her friends sat in a circle in Pinkie's room each telling on how their attempts of friendship went with Oliver. Pinkie Pie had straight hair and held a broken mini oven in her arms. Rainbow Dash now has a fear of a weapon that shoots metal. Rarity and Fluttershy both seemed scared but the shy mare had a slight blushing face. Applejack looked down after getting yelled at by Oliver. And Twilight lay on the floor feeling the sting of failure.

"Well, now what?" Rainbow asked looking out the window in the direction of the mansion.

Twilight sighed as she answered, "For once, I don't know. If any of us go back there he's just going to push us away and if we do nothing Xavier and Loki will destroy us."

Applejack looking up from her spot on the floor said, "He needs our help but he's too dang stubborn to accept it! What we need do is ask his two friends if they know anything that can help."

"But you heard what they said; if we fail, they'll completely destroy us with their scary powers!" Rarity said looking scared from the memory when both dimension travelers threaten them before leaving.

Fluttershy looked down in her own little world thinking about their visit and thought back to when she started searching Oliver up close. She hanged her head down hiding her face with her hair and letting out a squeak.

Pinkie Pie's hair poofed back to normal when she stated happily, "Well it's probably a good thing that they aren't here then, isn't it?"

"What's a good thing?" A voice said above their heads. The girls whipped their heads up to see Loki sitting upside down in mid-air looking down on them with a goofy grin.

Fluttershy backed up to the door and threw it opened but got blocked off when she ran into Xavier. He looked down at yellow colored mare with his cold eyes, she ran behind Rainbow Dash when his eyes turned into a mature **Sharingan**.

The girls huddled in fear as Loki floated himself upright and Xavier walked in shutting the door behind him smiling.

"Don't be so scared, we sensed you girls failed horribly so we came back." The dark colored human pony said.

Loki was looking around the room in interest but said, "I honestly thought they would last longer. But then again, they are dealing with Oliver."

Twilight was the first one to step up and said apologetically, "I am so sorry but we failed in your mission. He just pushed us away at the front door and went back to mourning."

Xavier listened and now began to think in his head on how to help their friend. Loki was no help in thinking as he found Pinkie's pet alligator, Gummy and started playing with it, "Help! It's got my face!" he mockingly screamed with Gummy biting the front of his face.

Pinkie let out a laugh and so did Rainbow Dash but Xavier quickly ended it when he clotheslined his friend to the ground.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to think." He mumbled to Loki who looked out of it with the toothless alligator on his chest. Applejack looked shocked on how a friend can just hurt another friend like it was nothing and voiced her outrage.

"How can ya treat ya friend like that? He has feelings to ya know!" Xavier looked towards her and smiled.

"Oh don't let it bother you too much. Dimension Travelers start getting used to pain that we use it as a form of friendship or as a greeting." Loki got up not looking hurt at all and smiled with his teeth showing.

"Yeah we never use full power to hurt each other, but back to business!"

Xavier went back to thinking and paced back and forth. The Mane Six either kept an eye on Xavier or was too busy looking at Loki picking his brain with a pencil and was actually enjoying it.

The more serious friend suddenly stopped as he chuckled and turned to the girls, "Ladies. You're about to learn a little bit of what we learned."

The eight ponies gathered around whispering their plans and ran out the door to begin the plan.

**(Dimension Mansion)**

Oliver sat in his chair staring at the picture frame with a blank look but his eyes showed sadness.

No matter who came to cheer him up in the mansion, he turned them away and continued to stay in the loner room. He stopped answering the door hours ago and had the mansion put up signs to turn other ponies away.

Oliver was about to turn in for the day, but his eyes snapped open when he sensed two figures coming in. But calmed down when he realized it was just his… brother's friends.

He closed his eyes again thinking, _"I don't feel like talking to them right now. They went behind my back and asked for those girls to help me."_

His thoughts went back to the six girl human ponies trying in their own way cheer him up but with him turning them away. Oliver's eyes tried to shut even more as he thought annoyingly, _"It's not like I told them to come visit me, they did that on their own… but they were nice about it. Bah! Why am I even thinking about those girls, it's not like I'll ever be their friend anyway."_

With that he silenced his mind and fell into a deep slumber where the dreams on what once his life before his brother died took over.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Oliver slowly opened his eyes before closing them again. But there was a noise that wouldn't go away that made him open his eyes a second time. Once his eyes opened, his awareness became heightened and could hear music playing.

He looked towards the door thinking in his mind, _"Are they playing music? They know I hate loud party music!"_

His vision went from normal to black with blue outlines; Oliver's vision zoomed out to show the interior of the mansion. He gasped as his vision zoomed into a room with multiple human pony outlines dancing.

Oliver snapped his fingers and his clothes shined with light changing into different clothes. The clothes included a dark blue T-shirt with a light blue tribal design on the front and the back, a black belt with a star belt buckle, and dark green trousers.

He opened his door and the sounds became clearer and louder that it could be heard throughout the whole mansion.

The dark blue pony at first walked towards the sounds but his senses were screaming alert warnings in his head that more ponies were coming. He started jogging towards the sounds but heard something break and that made him worry. He started running until he turned the corner to see the most horrific sight: the human ponies were just walking right through his door!

Oliver walked step by step to the center of the middle of the entrance and looked around; his living room had been changed into the party room, his prinnies were taking coats or serving the unwanted guests, and his two friends were nowhere to be found.

The younger dimension travelers' had no emotion on his face but slowly his eyebrow started to twitch. Next he face palmed his own face and slowly dragged his hand down his face before turning away. Oliver turned back hoping this was all a dream but more guests kept arriving and were now walking towards him to mingle.

Without warning, Oliver screamed to the heavens, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

**(Two Hours Earlier)**

Twilight and her friends approached the mansion with a large golden key in hand. Xavier's plans were still playing their heads as Rainbow Dash reached the keyhole with the key.

"_**Take this. This key will allow you entry to the mansion and won't hurt you when you enter."**_

She twisted the key, opened the door and they held their breaths as they entered. But they let out a surprise gasp when they truly saw the inside of the mansion. It was big on decoration and designs with the color red.

Rarity started to admire the whole mansion from the different shade of red pillars, to the marble floor under the crystal chandelier, and to the dark red soft carpet floor.

But she and her friends stood completely still when a prinny stepped out of the doors with cleaning supplies. The prinny walked out after cleaning a dusty room but stopped when he saw six unknown female mares.

"Who are you dudes, dood?" the prinny asked.

Fluttershy and Twilight stepped forward with Xavier's next words played into their heads.

"_**We have servants named Prinnies, they look like penguins but different. They won't know you so just show them the key and they won't wake Oliver up."**_

"Excuse me, little guy. But we have this key here and the person who gave it to us said you and your friends could help us, if that's ok with you." Fluttershy said soothingly holding up the key.

The prinny took it for second and studied it before giving it back, "You must be the new guests Master Xavier and Master Loki talked about, dood. Give me a second miss doods..." The prinny walked towards the intercom on the wall that was low enough for the prinny's to use.

"Prinny squad assemble!" The prinny called out to the intercom.

Soon a rumbling sound started coming down in the hallway and soon a herd of prinnies turned a corner to turning towards them. The Man Six became surrounded by many prinnies that kept repeating the same word 'dood'.

"What are these things again? They're so annoying!" Rainbow asked annoyed by the fact the demon penguin's kept repeating the same word.

Applejack looked at the prinnies that had cooking hats as she explained, "They're the fancy butlers these fellah's have. Xavier said somethin' about these being an evil soul once but now repentin' for their sins."

Pinkie started giggling when two of the prinnies started getting into a fight, she looked back saying, "These prinnies are pretty neat! So what was next for the plan?"

"_**With the prinnies, ask them for the party room and they'll help you with the plan."**_

Twilight leaned down and asked the nearest prinny, "Excuse me but do any of you know where the party room is?"

The prinnies looked to each other in discussions before turning back to the human unicorn, "It's far from here but we can summon it dood. Who has the party room symbol doods?" one of the prinnies asked to the others.

In the far back a bright green prinny wearing sharp sunglasses came up to the front holding a golden 'P', "Right here dood." He said coolly.

Rainbow Dash snorted before looking away, "I guess one of these penguins has to be cool for the others."

Rarity took the symbol in confusion, "How is this going to summon the room?"

The prinnies made a pathway to the living room but a single prinny stayed and pointed above the door, "Close the door and place the symbol above the door in the circle dood. After that, just open the door dood."

Twilight closed the door while Rarity used her magic to hold and carefully placed the symbol in the circle above the door. The girls stepped back as the circle revealed a magic rune that glowed for second; next the room behind the door glowed as well before vanishing.

The green prinny walked forward and opened the door to reveal a large room. The girls walked in in amazement as Xavier's words rang in their heads once more.

"_**Sometimes to help someone whose heart is filled with darkness and doesn't want friends…"**_

**(Back to the Present)**

Oliver watched as more human ponies came in his house and could feel his inner rage burning to the max.

He took a deep breath to yell but his voice hitched when he heard female voices behind him call out, "Hey Oliver!"

The dark blue alicorn turned around to see the Mane Six smiling away while his head started heating up to red. Before he could yell at them, the Mane Six quickly gave him a group hug as he screamed to the heavens, "HOW!?"

"…_**they just need some forceful friends to see the light."**_

* * *

**List of Reverence (I do not own anything listed below)**

**Sharingan/Naruto:** One of the ocular kekkei genkai in Naruto, and my best friend's favorite ability.

**Author Note:** I know this is a small chapter but the next few chapters I promise will be longer.


End file.
